The Hands of Magic
by ChasetheDreamer
Summary: First in the series! Second Year AU - Harry Potter's second year brings new magics, mysteries and dark revelations. Follow him as the young wizard learns wandless magic, discovers more about his parents, and uncovers new secrets about Lord Voldemort. No romance yet.
1. Chapter 1

Second Year AU

The month of July was ending with a fair bit of heat. The sky above Little Whinging was clear and cloudless, with the Sun a golden orb of unrelenting warmth. Summer vacation was well underway and the children of privet drive were determined to have as much fun as possible before being ushered back into the monotony of their school lives.

Sprinklers were on in several yards with children running around them while others sprayed their friends with water guns or balloons. Even pets were joining in with dogs running through the water before shaking themselves dry in the middle of the laughing kids.

There was one child that wasn't seen running through sprinkler water or throwing water balloons however. Harry Potter in fact, wasn't outside at all even though he would love to be at that moment. No, Harry was inside number 4 Privet drive dusting the ancient grandfather clock that his Aunt Petunia must have inherited from her _grandfather_ 's grandfather. His list of chores would no doubt have him occupied until at least supper time, well after all the children went back inside.

Harry Potter was an eleven, soon twelve year old boy. He was tall for his age; sprouting up quickly last year, gaining at least four inches, making him as tall as or taller than his friend Ron was. He was quite skinny, but could be described as wiry or lithe. He had lightly tanned skin and dark black hair that stuck out at odd but stylish angles. Harry's most prominent features though would have to be his bright green eyes behind his round glasses and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry just got back from an amazing first year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and Wizardry and couldn't wait to return. All year he was learning how to transfigure one thing into another, Charm things to fly and ride his racing broom in exciting Quidditch matches. He also did quite a bit of detective work with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; figuring out who was after a mysterious magical stone then stopping one of the teachers from getting it. However, now that he was at Privet Drive it all seemed like an amazing dream.

Ron said he would get his parents to allow Harry to stay over his house which was curiously named The Burrow. So far Harry hasn't gotten any letters that confirmed or denied his future visit. None of his friends, including his half giant friend Hagrid, have written back to Harry since summer started. Harry wished he knew why everyone suddenly forgot about him and determinedly brushed away any thoughts suggesting that none of it was real.

'My broom and trunk full of wizarding books and magical items are in my room. It was real!' Harry would exclaim to himself when lonely thoughts would invade him.

The Dursleys were afraid of magic and once they brought Harry back home from Kings Cross station they tried to take all his school supplies from him and lock them up. Harry however, was adamant about keeping his things and whipped out his wand on them.

"My things stay with me!" He had said, looking at each of the Dursleys fiercely. They backed down rather quickly, not knowing Harry couldn't do magic over the summer.

Since then his Uncle Vernon gained some of his bravery back and demanded Harry do a long list of chores.

"Without using that blasted whatsit anywhere near us!" as his Uncle Vernon had shouted after handing Harry the list. The Dursleys weren't all bad, but they definitely hated magic and that put a rift between Harry and them. Harry was still fed properly, though he had to eat in his room, and could watch the telly with them as long as he was unseen. He even had new clothes after Aunt Petunia saw that he had grown and taken him to the thrift shop.

Harry wouldn't mind doing the chores, even without magic, if his friends would just write back to him. He wanted to joke around with Ron again, and have intense discussions about obscure magic with Hermione and trick Hagrid into telling them secrets and stories about his parents. Harry wouldn't even mind a scathing missive from his yearlong rival Draco Malfoy, no doubt taunting Harry about what he was doing during the summer and insulting his heritage. Harry wouldn't let Malfoy know it under any circumstances but he rather enjoyed their banter, though that might just be nostalgia talking.

Harry dusted the rest of the sitting room before washing the dishes, sweeping and mopping the kitchen, vacuuming all the carpet in the house and cleaning both bathrooms. After his chores were finished Harry started on dinner, making Roasted Chicken with scalloped potatoes and mixed vegetables. He wrapped some chicken in a napkin and skipped upstairs after calling for his relatives to come eat.

Charms homework was already on his desk from the night before, but Harry ignored it. He sat on his lumpy bed and wished yet again that he could get a letter, anything before his birthday tomorrow. He told all his friends the day of his birth and it's not like they would forget, it was posted in the wizarding newspaper The Daily Prophet for Merlin's sake. Harry was famous in the Wizarding world; famous for defeating the evil and powerful wizard Lord Voldemort when he was only a baby. Left with only a scar and no parents, Harry was hailed a hero. Harry Potter day (Halloween) and his birthday (July 31st) were posted every year in the Daily Prophet along with an article about with wild speculation of what Harry might be doing to celebrate for everyone's viewing pleasure.

Harry laid back his bed and groaned. Birthdays aside, at least it was only a month before he could go back to Hogwarts. That thought haunted Harry, but also comforted him. Time passed by whether he wanted it to or not. Sooner or later, he would be back.

Unbeknownst to Harry, he had a visitor in his room. If he hadn't laid back on his bed he would have saw it, the strange creature that sought out the Potter boy. The creature inched toward Harry with unknown purpose, and squeaked when Harry suddenly sat up and looked straight at it.

"What the bloody-!" Harry shouted before stopping himself. It wouldn't do to shout in the Dursley house while his uncle was home. Harry stood up quickly and took out his wand, pointing it at the creature.

The creature in question was about three feet in height, very skinny and grayish green in color. Its eyes were large and bulbous, the irises a bright green. Those eyes were now cautious and stared down its long nose at the tip of Harry's wand. It wore nothing but a filthy pillowcase with a strange crest holding it up at the shoulder. The creature also had a full head of dirty, dark greenish hair which was pulled back in a hurried ponytail. Both its long ears had rings in them, though they looked cheaply made with cracked brass. One of its arms was hidden behind its back and the other was shielding its face. Harry knew at a glance it was male.

"Dobby is truly sorry for intruding sir!" the creature, presumably named Dobby squeaked in a high pitched voice. Harry did not lower his wand. After trusting his teachers and then having one try to kill him, Harry was too cautious to blindly trust anyone again.

"Why are you here? Who or rather, what are you?" Harry asked in a no nonsense tone. The point of his wand started to glow as he thought of different spells he could use at the moment. Dobby backed away, frightened.

"Dobby is a house elf! Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter! Harry Potter must listen to Dobby!" Dobby said in a rushed voice. He looked around quickly as if searching for an escape. Harry narrowed his eyes, not knowing what a house elf was and not leaving anything to chance.

"Show your other hand, slowly. Don't try anything funny." Harry demanded. Dobby inched his arm from behind him to show Harry a hand full of letters. Harry snatched them out of Dobby's hands before he could blink. Dobby jumped back and shielded his face with both hands. Harry sifted through the letters, keeping his wand on Dobby. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"These are letters from my friends! You stole from me!" Harry said in a low voice full of fury. Dobby kept his face covered, though Harry could now see tears shining down his cheeks.

"Dobby did it out of need Harry Potter! Dobby must not let Harry Potter return to Hogwarts this year! Harry Potter must stay safe!" Dobby said hastily.

"Stop saying my full name while speaking to me. Say 'you' or 'Harry' if you must. Who is plotting against me? Lord Voldemort?" Harry said, his anger ebbing away as Dobby cowered before him.

"Harry Potter said the name!" Dobby wailed. Harry noticed Dobby started to dig his blackened nails into his skull.

"Why did you take my letters?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Dobby thought that if Har-you thought that your friends weren't writing, H-y-you would not want to return to Hogwarts." Dobby moved a hand to look at Harry with a teary eye. "Dobby has heard of Har-you. Dobby has heard of your defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and also, of only a little whiles ago, when you defeated Him once again at Hogwarts! But Dobby must help you somehow, Dobby must keep you safe from what comes!" Harry eyed Dobby curiously.

"How do you know what happened last year?" He asked Dobby. Dobby cringed and pulled his ringed ears over his face.

"Dobby's master said so many times." Dobby said, and looked like he wished he hadn't.

"Who is your master?" Was Harry's predictable next question. Dobby sighed and tried to lower his ears further over his face but lost grip and both ears swung back into place.

"…!" Dobby's mouth moved but no words came out. Dobby blinked and tried again to no avail.

"You can't say?" Harry asked wonderingly, coming across this kind of magic for the first time. He couldn't wait to talk to Hermione about the enchantments involved with house elves and their masters.

"Dobby cannot, but this is their family crest." The house elf stated and pointed to the button holding up his pillowcase. Harry examined it, seeing a golden shield with a wand in the center and what looked like flowers swirling out the tip. Encircling the wand was a golden snake with two heads. Harry had never seen the crest but it looked somewhat familiar, though he might just be comparing it to Hogwarts' coat of arms and the other family crests people have worn last year.

"I've never seen it before." Harry noted. Dobby slumped slightly. Harry figured Dobby didn't like his masters much since he was so quick to tell Harry about them. Harry didn't like them either, whoever they were, for dressing their servant in such a disgusting outfit and treating him so poorly.

"My master does not know Dobby is here. Dobby is bound not to share his secrets but Dobby must warn you. Do not cross him or his heir. A plot against you has been borne and you must not return to Hogwarts!" Dobby ended with a beseeching wail. Harry gritted his teeth in impatience.

"I have to go to Hogwarts Dobby. My friends are there and I must learn more magic!" Harry insisted. Dobby isn't going to stop him, he couldn't. "If I don't go, who will save my friends from this plot?"

"Dobby is- Dobby doesn't know, Harry," the house elf confessed morosely. It seemed his plan to save Harry wasn't going to work. The house elf looked up at Harry in despair.

Harry stood straighter and adopted a fierce look. No one will harm his friends while he was alive.

"I will save them Dobby." Harry answered his own question. "I will stop this plot and keep Hogwarts safe. I promise you Dobby." Harry said earnestly. Dobby's eyes filled with tears as he gazed wonderingly at Harry, as though seeing a divine being.

"Dobby believes Harry Potter." He said reverently, bowing while keeping his shining eyes focused on Harry. In Dobby's eyes it seemed as though Harry was suddenly taller and his hair and clothes billowed by an unseen wind. Harry's eyes flashed and his scar stood out on his glowing face like a marker. When Harry smiled at Dobby's words, Dobby felt as if his quest's purpose was complete.

"Don't worry Dobby. Now go back to your master." Harry sat back down on his bed, exhausted from conversation with the excitable elf. Dobby didn't go yet, however.

"Dobby wants to help Harry Potter!" Dobby said fiercely after a moment of vacillation. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. His tone became vindictive.

"Help me? By stealing my mail and sneaking into my room?" he said brutally. The house elf shrunk into himself, shielding his face again. Harry sighed, pitying the elf slightly. "How will you help, Dobby?" he asked tiredly.

"Dobby does not yet know, but house elf magic has its uses Harry." Dobby said with a wavering grin. He snapped his fingers and Harry's Charms book was floating in the air. Harry gaped in wonder before remembering something crucial.

"Whoa, You can't do magic here Dobby! I'll get expelled!" Harry choked out, grabbing his book and slamming it back onto the desk. Dobby looked sheepish.

"House elf magic isn't detected like H-your magic." Dobby said. Harry blinked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"House elves cannot lie." Dobby pronounced simply. Well, that certainly did have some uses.

After that, Dobby soon left and Harry slumped back onto his bed before jumping up, remembering the letters. Ron had sent quite a few, starting with jokes and questions of summer before devolving into quick missives asking why Harry hadn't answered. Hermione and Hagrid both had written as well, asking why he hadn't wrote back. Harry cursed Dobby and started on a quick note to his friends, explaining what happened and asking Ron if he could still come over. Hedwig chose that moment to fly in from the open window; she had stayed away from the house during the day on Harry's request after Uncle Vernon had shouted about 'ruddy birds flying about' and threatened to strangle her.

Harry smiled at her and ran his fingers through her feathers, loving their soft texture. Harry visited the owlery at Hogwarts and confirmed it: Hedwig was the most beautiful owl there was. With snowy white feathers, bright yellow eyes lined with black, long feathered ears slanted back and a powerful curved beak, Hedwig was quite remarkable.

"I found out why I wasn't getting mail Hedwig." Harry said to his owl, knowing she could understand him. Hedwig looked at him sharply and narrowed her eyes. She would sometimes come back to his room looking ruffled and clicking her beak impatiently. She also wouldn't have mail. Harry didn't know why she would do this, and now that he did he wished he would have hit Dobby with at least a stinging hex before sending him away.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Now would you send these to Ron and Hermione please?" Hedwig turned her head and barked once before reaching her leg out for Harry to tie the letters. She soon flew away and Harry, left alone and restless, started on finishing his Charms homework.

Hedwig returned early the next morning bearing gifts. Harry awoke to Hedwig biting his ear and quickly relieved her of her burdens. Ron answered with a resounding 'Yes!" that he could come stay. Apparently his dad was planning to come get him today after he got off work whether Harry answered or not. Ron seemed curious about Dobby but not nearly as much as Hermione. She sent Harry a long letter that sounded a bit rushed asking him about Dobby's description, mannerisms, and magic while also explaining what she already knew of house elves which was surprisingly very little. Hagrid just sent presents, not mentioning Dobby at all and wished him a happy birthday. Harry then started in on his gifts, seeing as this was the first time friends have gotten him anything for his birthday barring Hagrid buying Hedwig for him last year.

From Hagrid he got a whistle that when blown will stop any beast from attacking him. 'Great for the Forbidden Forest, not that you should ever go in there again' Harry read in the note that came with it. He immediately put it around his neck. From Hermione he got a book on wandless magic (' _The Hand of Gods'_ by Silvers Silverstone) with a note that she says she has already read it and thought he might find it interesting. She also highlighted certain points in the book he should pay extra attention to and explained that wandless magic was unregulated by the Ministry due to its difficulty of use and no base target for screening unlike the wand, which meant if he learned it he could do magic anytime he wanted! From Ron he got chocolate frogs and of course the confirmation that his dad was coming to take Harry away from the Dursleys. Harry didn't know which friend gave him the better gift.

Ron's father was a tall balding man with bright red hair and a smile for everyone. When he arrived in a blue Ford Anglia he was wearing a simple white button up tucked into faded grey trousers with black boots. He rang the doorbell more times than he probably should have, but smiled radiantly at Aunt Petunia when she hurriedly answered the door and scowled at him.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley and I'm here for Harry Potter!" he said grinning at Harry who ran down the stairs when he heard the doorbell's many rings. Aunt Petunia looked long-sufferingly at Mr. Weasley or better yet, at his wand that he was holding casually in his left hand.

"Will he be gone for the summer then?" She asked. Mr. Weasley smiled back at her until she started to scowl again before nodding his head.

"Molly and I would of course love to have Harry for the rest of August but we could bring him back in a few days if you like." Arthur said magnanimously. Harry almost cried out at the same time as Aunt Petunia.

"No! I mean, no it's fine. I'm sure Harry would enjoy the rest of summer with you. Are you packed Harry?" Aunt Petunia turned to Harry who was suddenly pulling his trunk with one hand and gripping his broom and Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, goodbye then." Harry said, smiling more at the thought of leaving than to his Aunt. He started to walk toward Mr. Weasley's car when his Aunt's voice stopped him.

"Where's your owl Harry?" He thought she would have slammed the door and been well into a rant about wizards by now.

"I sent her ahead already. I didn't know you wanted to see her." Harry said feeling strangely guilty. Aunt Petunia looked mildly disappointed but waved him off. Arthur popped the boot for Harry and helped him place his trunk.

"It's okay. She's a very beautiful bird." She said and started to close the door, leaving Harry feeling like he should say something, but the moment quickly passed.

Mr. Weasley saw Harry to the front seat and started the car. It sounded nothing like Uncle Vernon's expensive BMW. In fact, it didn't sound like it was on at all. Mr. Weasley was grinning infectiously.

"Harry what I'm about to do, you cannot tell Molly about. Promise me?" He said conspiratorially and Harry grinned uncertainly back.

"Sure Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur. And now, to fly!" Arthur then pressed a button on the dashboard, pulled a lever on the steering wheel and the car started to rise above the ground. Harry's middle tingled as the car rose higher and higher.

Harry was astounded. He was flying in an automobile with Ron's dad driving as if he did this every day! Which he probably did now that Harry thought about it. Harry peered out the window and saw to his delight Little Wringing getting smaller and smaller.

"Arthur, can the muggles see this?" Harry asked and Arthur shook his head.

"That button," he said pointing to the first button he pressed on the dash. "Is for invisibility. It should hold until we get to the Burrow." Harry nodded and opened the book Hermione got him.

Arthur pressed some more buttons and Harry heard the Wizarding Wireless rise in volume. The radio host was talking to someone about the chances England has for the Quidditch World Cup in two years' time. The other person didn't sound much like an England fan. Arthur changed the channel. A deep voice was singing morosely about the death of his love by dragon fire. Arthur turned it again and Harry tuned the radio out in favor of his book.

Hermione was right, this book was a goldmine of information about wandless magic. The author, Silvers, theorized that wandless magic could easily be as strong as or stronger than wand magic if learned before or at the start of wand magic education. There were differences such as effect duration of enchanting and curse power that varied for wandless magic, but since Harry hadn't learned to enchant or curse yet he thought he was right in line to learn wandless magic. After reading the first chapter he wondered if he would even need his wand anymore! Of course Silvers said not to rely too heavily on wandless magic and have your wand ready at all times. Hermione highlighted a section in the prologue chapter that said something interesting in Silvers' odd way of writing, as if he were talking to someone next to him:

 _Walk with me here, your magic flows through your hands first before going to your wand. How quickly is it for you to learn to use your hands to cast and not your wand? Carry on with me, feel your magic, it is deep within you and boiling like a potion over hot fires! Carry on, think of a charm, maybe the first you've learned, and bring it into being! Put down that wand! You need it not! Say the incantation, wave your fingers in the way you would your wand, and feel your magic flow into your hands like a God!_

Harry enjoyed how Silvers would compare wizards to gods and would have tried what Silvers demanded if he weren't in a flying car. He stopped reading for a moment to look out the window and saw only clouds. Arthur looked over and smiled at Harry.

"We are currently five thousand feet up and flying over Winchester. We'll be there in about an hour or so. I say, magic will never get old and I've had it all my life!" Harry fervently agreed. Magic was amazing.

"Is there anywhere I can fly my broom near your house?" A pickup game of quidditch would be a great pass time during his stay with Ron. His friend's dad chuckled and answered positively.

"We have quite a bit of land around the Burrow and no muggle neighbors so you'll be able to fly on your broom. Thinking about practicing for quidditch right? Good on you for making the team so quick by the way. Making seeker first year is nothing to scoff at."

"Thanks, at the time I wasn't even thinking about quidditch. I was just trying to get Neville's Remembrall from Malfoy." Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Arthur looked thoughtful and they lapsed into silence for a moment.

"I noticed something Harry," Arthur said carefully before Harry could go back to his book. Harry looked at him inquisitively. "Ron talks about Hogwarts and what schoolwork he learned when Molly or I ask him, but I know he has been up to much more than just learning magic. Anytime we ask how he spent his free time he waves us off with saying he played wizard's chess with you. However his ears get red every time and I know that means he's either angry or lying. So since you come up a lot in his talks, what did you get into while at Hogwarts? Nothing illegal I hope?" Arthur finished with a quick laugh but Harry did not laugh. He wondered if he could tell Arthur what really happened during his first year. About the Cerberus, Hagrid's dragon, the trap door, Quirrell, the Sorcerer's stone...

Harry decided to hedge a little. "We did play a lot of chess, but we also explored the castle. It's so big I'm sure I'll still be discovering new things about it by seventh year."

Ron's dad laughed again and nodded emphatically. "Oh yes, Hogwarts is such a grand castle. I know I didn't find every secret by my seventh year and I even went out after curfew some nights." he replied and Harry grinned.

"I found a mirror called the Mirror of Erised and Ron and I looked at it." Harry ventured. "It showed us whatever we wanted most, but Professor Dumbledore moved it and told us not to look for it anymore. He said it was dangerous." Harry confided, feeling that was safe to tell Arthur without repercussions. Arthur looked sharply at Harry for a moment before turning to look ahead thoughtfully.

"I've never heard of such a mirror. It does sound dangerous if you would get caught up in looking at your desires and never getting them in real life, you could go mad! I always tell my children 'don't trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain'. Enchanted objects are no joke Harry. In fact, that's my job at the ministry, finding enchanted objects left for muggles and getting them before they do or before much damage is caused. It isn't just muggles who can be trapped by an enchanted object, remember that Harry.' And Arthur looked pointedly at Harry until he nodded back seriously. It made Harry think of something that happened much more recently than the mirror.

"A house elf was in my room on my birthday." Harry said, getting the sharp look he anticipated.

"A house elf? Why?"

"His name was Dobby and he warned me not to go back to Hogwarts because of an evil plot his master is apparently planning for this year. He also stole my mail." Harry added a little bitterly. Arthur looked alarmed.

"Who is his master? Wait, he wouldn't say, they never do. Did he wear a family crest or uniform?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he wouldn't say who his master is but he wore a crest on that filthy pillowcase he had on. It was a golden shield with a wand in the center with flowers coming out the tip and a two headed snake circling the wand." As Harry described the crest Arthur's countenance grew more and more severe. When Harry finished Arthur growled out one word.

"Malfoy..." Harry's eyes widened.

"Seriously? That's Malfoy's crest?" Harry asked incredulously, thinking of the blond haired bully. Arthur nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy is somewhat of a bane of my working life. Always obstructing, using his pull and money to get himself or his friends out of trouble if we find them muggle baiting. I have no doubt he's capable and willing of endangering Hogwarts for some evil purpose. That man..." he trailed off and Harry thought he heard a few curses and tried not to grin. So Malfoy's dad was just as bad as his son it seemed.

Harry realized that they were starting to descend and before he could ask Arthur said "We have to get back on the road here and drive the rest of the way so Molly doesn't see a dirty great flying car coming toward the house."

They landed on a road covered by many trees and no other cars in sight. After about five minutes of driving the trees cleared and Harry saw the strangest house he'd ever seen.

It looked to be at least five stories tall and lopsided like the upper levels were being held up strictly by magic. It was a simple brick colored house but the garden seemed to have every color imaginable. There was also plenty of land around the house that had many different plants growing and surrounding gates holding horses and even chicken coop.

Harry saw some red headed boys in front of the house spinning around and throwing something small that Harry couldn't identify, but he knew the boys as Fred and George, twins and older brothers of Ron who was also there. When they heard the car they all started to run toward it with large smiles on their faces. Harry realized he was sporting a large smile too. As Arthur stopped the car in the garage that looked to be filled with random muggle stuff, Harry opened the door and stepped out of the car to get a good look at the Burrow.

"This is the most brilliant house I've ever seen." Harry said as the Weasley boys crowded around him. It felt like Hogwarts. Like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was shepherded toward Ron's room by Ron and the twins to unpack. He kept looking all over the place and finding new things to see in every direction. Harry was sure his stay at the Burrow would be eventful, especially with the twins about.

"My Harry you've grown so tall!" One twin, George maybe, commented with a smirk.

"And so heavy!" said Fred, who carried Harry's trunk.

"Don't blame me if your stubby arms can't lift a thing." Harry back talked from in front of them. They all laughed and Ron opened an orange door on his right.

Ron's room blinded Harry with orange walls and posters of an orange colored Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Then he tripped over one of the many piles of clothes littering the floor.

"Damn Ron your room's a death trap!" Harry exclaimed as he picked himself back up. He went to sit on the second bed that seemed to be there for him (it had green blankets instead of orange) and faced his friends. The bed was very soft and seemed to mold into Harry.

"This house is better than my relatives in pretty much every way!" Harry said honestly. The twins grinned and Ron blushed.

"Don't get too comfortable, an extra Harry is an extra hand around the house for the chores Mum has for us." The way George said that made Harry realize that he was even deeper into the bed than before.

"Yeah no lying about around here." Fred followed up with a laugh as Harry sunk even more into the bed.

"Just let that... sink in for a bit." The twin started laughing as Harry was completely submerged into the bed and Ron started pulling on his leg to get him out.

"You two gits! Help me out of here!" Harry yelled from inside the bed. And then with a pull he was free and glaring the still laughing twins.

"What the hell was that?!" Ron started in on them.

"Sinking Seats!" Fred said grandly, holding a clear unassuming mat he grabbed from under Harry.

"Made them ourselves! It's a simple mat we charmed to sink into any surface!" George informed them with a flourish. Harry's glare slowly became a rueful grin.

"Well it worked on me. Brilliant guys." They were still laughing when their mum came to the door. Molly Weasley had a motherly face with an easy smile, frazzled bright red hair and a plump figure in a floral patterned sundress and apron. Her warm brown eyes found Harry and smiled.

"Oh Harry it's so nice to see you! Come here sweetheart! You've grown so tall and handsome!" She said while rushing in and pulling Harry into her large bosom as Ron and the twins sniggered behind him. When it became apparent Harry couldn't breathe she released him and looked at him fondly. "My, you must have sprouted up 5 inches since I saw you at Kings Cross last year. Those muggles feeding you well?" Molly asked and Harry nodded demurely. More like he fed himself well with their food. "Good. Well dinner will be along shortly so you can help Ron with degnoming the garden since he wasn't quite finished when he stopped." Molly's voice got sharper as she finished with a pointed look at Ron who looked embarrassed.

"Yes ma'am, sounds fun." Harry replied politely and Molly cupped his cheek with a smile and exited the room.

"No time like the bloody present I guess." Ron muttered and started to leave the room and Harry started to follow before Ron looked back at the twins fiercely. "Get out of my room! Don't touch anything!" he ordered and they laughed as they left. George ruffled Ron's hair and looked at Harry.

"Don't worry Ronny, we got a new target!" he said and Harry scowled.

"To hell you do" Harry denied but George just grinned and left.

After they degnomed the garden, which was a bit too fun to be a chore to Harry, everyone was soon situated around the large table in the dining room for dinner. That was where Harry saw two new people he hadn't seen before talking to Arthur and Percy. Two young men with the freckles and red hair that marked them as Weasleys, but that ended most of the similarities. One man was taller than the other by at least a head. He also had long hair pulled into a ponytail and an earring in the shape of a fang in one ear. His face was clean shaven. His blue eyes were piercing and intelligent, and he wore an expensive looking light blue V-neck shirt. The other young man was stockier than the first and his hair was cut quite short, his eyes were warm and dark brown. He had a rugged five-o-clock shadow and wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed a shiny burn on one of his tanned and rather large arms. They both turned to look at Harry as he entered.

"You two have to be Bill and Charlie!" Harry said with a bit of wonder. Every time Ron brought one of them up it was to tell of their accomplishments. It made to seem like a couple of heroes. Bill chuckled lightly while Charlie made a thunderous bark of laughter and stood over the table to shake Harry's hand roughly.

"Yeah that's us!" He affirmed with a booming voice and a jolly laugh. "Charlie, nice to meet you Harry!" Charlie's manner instantly reminded Harry of Hagrid and he felt a surge of comradery overwhelm him.

"Good to finally meet one of Ron and the twins' favorite subjects from their letters." Bill said as he shook Harrys hand and peered at him as if seeing new pieces to a puzzle. He was smiling and Harry smiled too, but their smiles and handshake felt to Harry inexplicably of two rivals about to face off.

"We're going to be here for a few more days as a lucky coincidence had both our vacations happen at the same time. I heard a few things about you last year and I'd like some elaboration." Bill said smoothly.

"Yeah, like that dirty great dragon hatchling my team got from y'all!" Charlie boomed, making everyone react differently all at once. The twins and Bill roared with laughter, Arthur looked surprised, Molly looked scandalized, Percy looked disapproving and little Ginny was gazing at Harry in amazement. Ron looked pleased and a little guilty.

"It was Hagrid's dragon for one," Harry tried to explain as Charlie guffawed loudly. Molly had to calm everyone down with sparks out of her wand to make them sit for dinner. Harry loaded his plate with delicious looking smothered chicken drumsticks, mash potatoes, corn on the cob and a few rolls. As he started to tuck in he realized everyone was staring at him while they ate. Except Ron who only had eyes for his corn and the butter dish.

"Okay I'll tell it then." he said and Ron gave him a grateful nod as his mouth was full. "Ron, Hermione and I went to visit Hagrid at his hut one day," Charlie is already grinning, knowing all about Hagrid's love for wild magical creatures. "And inside it's a furnace, I mean its roasting in there and I see a huge black egg sitting in a cauldron over a merry fire. By this point I know what it is and Ron does too because he goes 'blimey Hagrid how'd you get on' a those?'" Harry said in his most country bumpkin impression as everyone laughed. Harry caught Ron's eye and winked, making his best friend smile sheepishly.

"So Hagrid tells us it's a dragon egg he won from some bloke at the Hogs Head. And Hermione says "but Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!'" Harry imitated Hermione's prim way of talk, causing more laughs. "A few days later we get a note that just says 'it's hatching' and we head back over. So we watch this big egg hatch and wasn't that a sight Ron?" Harry nodded to Ron who quickly agreed.

"We rarely see them hatch on the reserve. Mother dragons get too protective." Charlie added with a shake of his head.

"So anyway, out comes the dragon which immediately starts making trouble for us and Hagrid. Between burning Hagrid's beard, biting Ron's hand and almost setting Hagrid's hut on fire it's no wonder Ron suggested you so quickly Charlie."

"Where are the teachers in all this?" Arthur asked with a hint of disapproval. Harry shrugged.

"We didn't want Hagrid to get in trouble, and since he's an authority on magical creatures we didn't think about getting anyone else at the time."

"Yeah Hagrid really knows his stuff when it comes to magical creatures." Charlie said. The subject changed soon enough and Harry was able to enjoy his meal and bask in the familial atmosphere he missed out on as a child.

The Dursleys weren't abusive, but they didn't treat Harry like he was family. He was more of an unwelcome guest. Dudley made fun of him and took his things sometimes, but he also stuck up for Harry when anyone other than him tried to bully Harry. Uncle Vernon was always going on about Harry 'earning his keep' which meant doing most of the house chores, but other than that treated Harry with indifference and sometimes anger if magic was involved. Only Aunt Petunia was different. She put up a good front around her husband but was a right pushover when he wasn't around. She would let Harry sleep in most days, take over certain chores and even make him a big lunch sometimes if Dudley was away. There were even times during the summer Harry would find his aunt in his room stroking Hedwig's feathers and humming contently. She wouldn't dote on him like she did Dudley, but Harry suspected she might feel guilty about her sisters fate and that influenced her treatment of her nephew. However, Harry didn't have anything in common with his relatives and never knew what to say around them. That and magic being something he loved and they hated, there wasn't going to be any closeness between them in the future.

With the Weasleys, Harry felt like a favorite cousin or long lost brother. Everyone wanted to talk to him, hear a story or share their own, joke around or give him advice. Everyone stayed up late that night just talking. Charlie was telling Ron about the new dragons they imported and reassured him Norbert was being taken care of. Arthur and Molly were laughing at Fred and George who were making jokes and doing impressions of Hogwarts professors. Bill was telling stories of his curse breaking adventures to Ginny while Harry and Percy just sat and soaked it all in, sometimes commenting on something or laughing at the twins. Harry realized when Percy wasn't in 'prefect mode' he was pretty relaxed and very insightful. It was almost like being near Hermione only without her constant need to read and study. Harry never felt so connected to a family before and relished the moment until Ginny fell asleep and knocked over the side table candle, causing Molly to tell everyone to go to bed.

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thought on his mind was flying. His broom, a top of the line racing model Nimbus 2000 sat tantalizingly against the wall. It was surreal for Harry looking at all the professional Quidditch players holding Cleansweep 7s in the posters lining Ron's walls and having an even more superior broom than theirs in his possession.

Harry got dressed in a clean white t-shirt, grey sweat pants and his recently bought trainers. He shook Ron to wake him and when his friend's blue eyes blearily searched for what woke him Harry held out his Nimbus. Ron got up quickly and joined Harry in the yard with one of his family's old Comet model brooms. He also had a quaffle in his hand that he tossed to Harry.

"Try to score on me" Ron challenged before flying up to the middle of two stripped trees that had only one branch each that entwined together making the trees look like a giant H coming out of the ground. There was another goal post on the other side of the large field. Harry realized they had to be transfigured to look like that.

"Get ready to lose Weasley!" Harry taunted and flew up into the air like a bullet. He made a few loops around the yard before flying straight toward Ron. Harry threw the quaffle at an unprotected corner of the makeshift goal but Ron appeared and blocked it quicker than Harry thought possible. Harry raced after the quaffle, caught it and flew up higher. The boy with the Nimbus made an arc in the air, turned and shot back toward the goal. Ron looked determined to stop him, but Harry had a new maneuver in mind. He flew at the goal, threw the quaffle out in front of him and then flipped so that the tail end of the broom connected with the ball and blasted it into the goal right past Ron's fingers. Harry came out of the flip with his right hand gripping the broom shaft tightly as the rest of his body tried to float away. He managed to get back onto the broom and looked to see Ron shaking his head ruefully.

"That move is banned at Hogwarts mate! I don't know how you did it without falling off your broom!" he shouted after he retrieved the quaffle. Harry shrugged.

"It seemed like a no brainer to me." Harry replied. "Honestly I thought I made it up just now."

"Yeah because trying that move means you have no brains! You must have an iron grip on your broom to not fly off. No wonder you're a Seeker!" they both laughed then looked to see Fred and George flying toward them on their Cleansweep model brooms.

"Fancy a game?" they chorused. Ron and Harry agreed, grinning.

"Oh and Harry," Ron continued. "No one makes new moves in Quidditch anymore! It's all been done!"

"We'll see about that!" Harry replied and flew up higher. Harry and Ron were on one team and the twins on the other. Harry had the quaffle and must get past the twins to score. There was no Keeper. Harry turned around and shot toward the goal, avoiding George who tried to side swipe him, and then narrowly dodging an ugly red Bludger. He sped forward and lanced the Quaffle into the goal before starting in on Fred.

"Bloody hell Fred, Bludgers!?" Harry shouted. Fred grinned and smacked the Bludger with his broom toward Ron who barely dodged.

"It's not Quidditch without them Harry!" Fred replied, laughing.

They continued the game with Harry and Ron in the lead. Harry saw that the rest of the Weasleys were watching from below. Bill and Charlie had brooms in their hands and were soon in the air.

"How about we make this a real game?" Charlie said on his Cleansweep 5, holding a golden Snitch. Harry shouted in delight. He was having fun as Chaser but he was born to be a Seeker.

"Brilliant! Charlie and I will be Seeker of course, Ron and George can be Keepers. Bill and Fred are Chasers. Cool?" Harry declared and everyone moved to their positions. Charlie let go of the Snitch, causing it to instantly disappear. Harry and Charlie flew around the field searching as the Weasley boys played below. Harry's sharp eyes caught sight of a gold flash to his left and turned to see Charlie already flying in that direction. His Nimbus 2000 was pushed to its limits as Harry pursued his opponent. Charlie really knew how to fly. Even with a better broom Harry was outmaneuvered at every turn. Harry sped up to the side of Charlie as the Snitch zoomed ahead. Just as he stretched his arm out in an attempt to catch the elusive ball, he looked to see Charlie standing on his broom with perfect balance. In detached wonder Harry watched as the burly man leaned forward and caught the Snitch with only one foot still on his Cleansweep. The redheaded Seeker then did a peculiar move with his feet that Harry almost didn't catch, and his broom became parallel with the ground in the opposite direction. Charlie then sat back down on it, holding the ball in his grip and grinning at Harry. It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen someone do on a broom and he didn't mind at all that he had just lost.

When everyone was back on the ground they crowded around Charlie, shouting and laughing, even Harry. Ron was astounded that he was finally able to see Charlie do his most famous Seeker move and Harry was demanding he teach him. Bill was laughing while Fred and George made noise just to be loud.

"What was that? How do you do it?" Harry asked forcefully. It was Ron that answered.

"That was the maneuver that had scouts from Puddlemere United and the England National team watching Charlie's games all through his seventh year. It's called the Weasley Whiplash and it was absolutely brilliant!"

"Can I learn it Charlie?" Harry asked the older man. "I want to have an advantage against the Slytherins this time, since they won the Cup last year."

"Ha! Yeah, I had to do it to ya Harry. When you're a Seeker there is no giving it less than your all. When I was on the team it was Ravenclaw that was best, after Gryffindor of course!" Charlie laughed loudly and clapped Harry on the back, causing him to stumble. "Yeah let's get back up there and I'll show you how it's done. You can be my apprentice Hahaha!"

For the next hour Charlie was showing Harry how to do the Weasley Whiplash and for the rest of the day Harry was in the air perfecting it, coming down only for meals. It was two training filled days later that Harry felt he had a handle on the maneuver and felt comfortable trying it in a school game.

It was a wonderful feeling for Harry to learn something new, especially when it came to flying. The only thing that came close was learning new magic and Harry was eager to begin his wandless magic training soon. He approached Bill to see if the long haired curse breaker knew anything about the skill. Bill listened quietly to Harry's request and then glanced through Silverstein's book before answering with a small smirk.

"This is a pretty ambitious goal Harry. What makes you think I knew any wandless magic?" Bill asked while his shrewd eyes pierced Harry's own.

"I saw you flick your wrist and put away the Quidditch balls into the closet while I was in the air with Charlie. You didn't use your wand." Harry replied and Bill gave him an appraising look.

"Sharp eyes you have. Too sharp to need glasses anyway. Very well, yes I do know wandless magic and though it isn't as reliable as my wand it has gotten be out of trouble more than once." He bent his fingers on his right hand one by one and a blue flame was suddenly in his palm. Harry could feel intense heat from the flame even though it was only as small as a marble. Bill closed his fist and the flame was gone

"That. That's exactly what I want to learn!" Harry declared and Bill chuckled.

"Get Ron over here. He's going to learn this too." Harry found Ron playing against Ginny at Wizards Chess. He was winning judging by Ginny's increasingly annoyed facial expressions.

"Hey Ron, Bill wants to see you. He's going to teach us wandless magic!" Harry said excitedly causing Ron and Ginny to forget the game entirely and rush into the living room where Bill sat reading Harry's book _The Hand of Gods_.

"Oh you too Ginny? Of course you'd want to learn it as well. Perfect! Okay first you all need to put your wand hand out in front of you." Bill instructed before Ginny raised her hand. Bill grinned amused, and nodded to her.

"I don't have a wand yet Billy, which ones my wand hand?" She asked.

"Your writing-hand Gin. Now with your hands out think of the sentence and this sentence only 'Light is in my hand.' Think hard on it and no, it's not the same as lumos. That is a spell and needs a wand. You all must remember wandless magic also called Hand or Body magic does not use spells okay? Repeat this: Wandless magic does not use spells." Bill ordered.

Harry, Ron and Ginny chorused: "Wandless magic does not use spells."

"Good. Now think of that sentence from before. It is called a mantra and its one part of how wandless magic works. Remember it? Light is in my hand. Light is in my hand. You got it? Don't get mad if you take a while. It's just like doing magic for the first time so it's going to be kinda hard. If you must, you can say the words out loud."

Harry closed his eyes and with his right hand outstretched he focused his thoughts on the sentence mantra. He heard Ron muttering the sentence under his breath and didn't have to look to see Ginny scrunching her face up in concentration. Harry didn't know how long he stood there until he opened his eyes to a bright light on his palm like Bill's flame from earlier. He looked over and saw both Ron and Ginny had lights in their hands like him, only slightly dimmer and flickering.

"Wow! All of you got it at the same time! This is going to be easier than I thought." Bill congratulated before looking through the book again. Harry stood there grinning at Ron and Ginny for a moment as Bill flipped through pages and then abruptly closed the book.

"Okay the thing about wandless magic is that you're using your whole body as a conduit instead of a wand." Bill then looked at Ginny. "Gin are you sure you want to do this before you get a wand? Learning magic for the first time without one will make it harder to learn spells." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Will I still be able to do all the spells I learn at Hogwarts?" She asked. Bill nodded quickly.

"Of course you will. I'm just saying it will be harder since you might want to just do it instead of learning a spell. Spells teach your magic to form along with your wand movements. Wandless magic teaches your magic to form with your body with an exact movement created by you."

"Then yeah, I want to learn it now." Ginny said, determined.

"You might get impatient with your wand and spells in general if you do."

"I said I want to learn Billy!" Ginny cried and Bill put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay just making sure. I know you two want to learn it." He said with a glance toward Harry and Ron who nodded emphatically.

"Perfection. So the key to wandless magic is tuning a body movement to what you want to happen. This is the main reason most wizards choose a wand and be done with it since the movements you tune to certain things have to be done every time or it won't work. So if you wiggle your hips to make something float, you gotta do it every time." Ginny giggled and Harry grinned at the mental image.

"So obviously the best thing to do is to use quick easy movements to do magic fast. Another thing you need to know is what to think when you want magic to happen. Just now you tuned your magic to know that when you want light you think the sentence 'light is in my hand' along with stretching your hand out. You have to think of things happening in the present tense." Bill paused at their confused looks. "Light is in my hand is a sentence in the present tense. Light was in my hand would be past tense and Light will be in my hand is future tense. See the difference?" The three students nodded. "Perfect. Now for something different." Bill took out his wand and with a swish three red blocks appeared in front of them. "You're going to make these float and this time I'm not going to give you the sentence. Remember that how you move is a part of the magic, not just what you say. If you don't like the movement or the sentence mantra it's very difficult to make changes. Okay go."

Harry was suddenly uncertain on how he was going to do it. He was essentially creating a spell for himself at this moment. Making objects float was one of the first spells he learned last year in charms. The words Wingardium Leviosa might not work in this case. It had to be present tense. Maybe 'This object is floating'? Or is 'The block floats' better?

Harry stuck his hand in the air, making Bill laugh.

"You don't have to raise your hands guys. What is it Harry?"

"Does the mantra have to be specific to the thing we want to float?" Harry asked and Ron nodded like the same thing was on his mind. Bill smiled apparently pleased at the question.

"Not really Harry. Hand magic is more intuitive and personalized than spells which means your magic interprets your intent how you want it to at that moment. Including the object in the mantra means its specific to that object. You would have to make another mantra for each object you float which is tedious." Bill explained and Harry nodded to let him know he understood. Harry thought that over again.

So the best thing to have as the mantra is something general like 'This object is floating'. But object is not a natural word, thing might be better. Okay, 'This thing is floating' will be the mantra so now for the movement. Hands only, Harry didn't want to look like an idiot doing a dance for such simple magic. How about right hand raising up slowly. Okay got it. Harry stared at the red block determinedly and raised his right hand.

This thing is floating.

This thing is floating.

This thing is floating!

The block shook and then slowly lifted into the air before falling back down. Harry thought his face would split in two from how much he was smiling. Bill nodded appreciatively.

"Harry got it first guys." Ron looked over quickly and then back to his block. Ginny didn't budge. After a moment Ron's block rose into the air followed by Ginny's.

"Awesome! You all got it! What was your mantras?" Bill said.

"This thing is floating." Harry answered.

"That is floating." said Ron.

"The block floats." said Ginny. Bill nodded, thoughtful.

"Why were you specific to the block Ginny?" he asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I didn't think I was ready to make my true floating spell yet." she answered. Bill nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense but at some point you're going to need one so remember that when you practice. Okay guys I'll say one more thing and then leave you to it. Hand magic can be difficult or easy depending on how you look at it. A stubborn man will learn it faster than a worrywart and I say that because the easiest part of Hand magic is the first time you do it. After that you have to remember how you did it and do it the same way every time. That makes the first time very important but worrying about mantras and movements doesn't help. Just keep it simple. I encourage you to write down your mantras and movements. Practice all the time but don't forget your wand. Spells are quick, easy to remember and right at your wand tip. Body magic is just that: your body doing magic. There is no swish and flick unless that's your movement. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah" they all said together.

"Okay cool. You are all now wandless magic users. Congratulations! Now get away from me." Bill said and they all scrambled away laughing.

On the last night Bill and Charlie were at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley made a huge dinner and everyone seemed to be filled with a festive cheer. Fred and George were trying extra hard to catch someone with a prank and managed to turn Ron's hands into hooks after he accidentally ate one of their Pirate Pasties. Harry was determined to check all his food for pranks after having a laugh at Ron's expense. Bill and Charlie were good sports, playing games with everyone and laughing at everything.

The only catch of the night was when Ginny turned too quickly while holding a plate of treats and bumped into her mother causing her plate to fly into the air. Without thinking she thrust out her hand and cried "Oh no!" and the plate stopped in midair complete with treats resting on top. Mrs. Weasley was furious at first thinking she took someone's wand, but when she saw that Ginny didn't have a wand her fury turned into delight. Ginny waved her hand and the plate floated slowly into her hands.

"Ginny! You can do wandless magic!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Everyone in the room was looking at them now. Ginny's face went pink and she looked at the floor, though Harry could see a small smile on her face.

"I taught her mum." Bill said from the living room armchair. Fred and George immediately protested. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were momentarily speechless. Percy looked disapproving but said nothing.

"Why only her?"

"We want to learn it too!"

Bill lifted a hand to stop their shouting. "You guys are too old to learn it. Ginny, Ron and Harry aren't so I taught them." he explained with a careless shrug.

"You taught Harry and Ron too? But they already go to Hogwarts, how are they not too old also?" George demanded angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us you were teaching them magic Bill?" Mrs. Weasley asked with deadly calm. Harry looked over at Ron who was looking guilty on Bill's behalf. Bill on the other hand was completely relaxed.

"It wasn't anything formal mum. Harry came to me with a book on wandless magic and wanted to learn it before it was too late. This may be the only time in their lives they would be able to learn wandless magic mum. Are you going to stop them?" Bill asked with a practiced ease. It seemed he had these kind of discussions with Mrs. Weasley before and knew how to word things just right. Mrs. Weasleys shoulders slumped and Bill didn't dare smirk even though he wanted to badly. Mr. Weasley was shaking his head and covering his mouth to hide a smile. Charlie had a big grin on his face, having seen these kind of talks before knew how rare his mother would relent on anything.

"Oh of course I wouldn't have stopped them Billy, I just want to know what's going on in the house when there's magic involved. Ginny isn't even a first year yet!" Molly said and Bill sighed, got up and gave his mother a hug.

"I'm sorry mum. They just looked so eager and I didn't know where you were at the time. I only taught them to float stuff anyway." he said into her frazzled hair.

"Oh it's okay Billy. No harm done." And with that everyone continued with the night. Fred and George insisted on Harry and Ron showing them what they learned and they were happy to oblige. Soon there were cups and candles floating all over the living room until Mrs. Weasley put a stop to it. Harry was having a blast being able to do magic anytime he wanted and without a wand.

Later into the night Harry was floating a cup back and forth with Ron. Ginny and Bill went to sleep already when Percy walked up to them.

"Harry can I talk to you?" he asked and Ron scowled.

"You already are." he groused and Percy glared at him.

"What's up Percy?" Harry asked and Percy sat next to them.

"I don't think you should do wandless magic at Hogwarts." he said and Ron stood up.

"Of course we are! That's the best place to learn it! What the hell Percy!" he shouted and Mrs. Weasley scolded him from across the room.

"Language Ron!"

"Sorry mum." Ron apologized weakly but still scowled at Percy.

"What I mean is don't do it around your peers." Percy continued. "Think about it. You do magic without a wand around them and soon they'll all be coming to you trying to learn it. It's not the kind of attention you want. Especially you Harry." Harry looked thoughtful at that. He already got a lot of attention being the Boy-Who-Lived, did he want more because he knew advanced magic?

"We know how to say no to stuff like that Percy!" Ron argued. "Besides, that's kind of the point of learning it. To do it all the time." Harry was quiet through the exchange but now he knew where he stood.

"Percy, I learned wandless magic because I don't want to be caught off guard without my wand, not to show off. Don't worry, we aren't going to suddenly be like the twins and cause trouble."

"Oi!" George objected from across the room, but he was smiling. Percy still didn't look convinced.

"Wandless magic can be dangerous. I don't want it going to your heads." he persisted.

"Bill said the same thing Percy. We'll be careful wont we Ron?" Harry gave Ron a pointed look and his friend.

"Yeah Percy it's not like you're saying anything new. Now leave us alone. Please!" Ron added when Percy didn't move immediately.

"Whatever Ron, just tell Ginny to be careful. Never mind I will."

Percy walked away and soon everyone went to bed. When Harry woke up Bill and Charlie were already gone. Then he remembered today was the day they went to Diagon Alley for their school supplies and all thought of Ron's brothers left his mind and in their place was anticipation to see the beloved magical shopping center once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This chapter introduces a darker aspect of the story. Please read with an open mind as this chapter will 'change the game' if you will allow me that turn of phrase. I want to start the plot quicker and allow myself the true deviation from canon. There are parts of this chapter and the following chapters that are depicting violence and gore. The disparity won't be as sharp as the story progresses, I promise. Happy Reading and please review your thoughts! It only takes a moment and I read every one of them!_

The foothills of the English countryside held a dark secret. Somewhere among the grassy plains and slopes was an unplottable estate. If an unwanted visitor were to stand in the exact spot of the entrance, there would be no way for them to know that a vast mansion stood like a dark obelisk right in front of them. However, the evil and ill intent this palace exuded would be enough for that visitor to flee quickly. None knew of this place but the master of it and the few loyal followers that come for rare meetings.

Those permitted to look upon this hidden estate would see a vast gated courtyard with rare and exotic magical plants arranged in strange patterns among the freshly cut grass and fountains shaped like malevolent magical creatures. But their eyes would undoubtedly be drawn to the immense mansion of dark stone. The palace roof seemed to touch the sky, and the square building was big enough to cover the whole range of sight at the entrance. Vast windows and archways peppered the front, with rounded brick corners carrying the balcony overlooking the courtyard. There was no banner or flag to tell of who owns this huge castle, but no one could come there and not know that it belonged to the affluent and aristocratic wizard Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was of tall and lean build, with platinum blond hair that reached his shoulders. He was clean shaven and thought less of men with facial hair. There were very few Lucius did not think less of, those being himself, his wife Narcissa and heir Draco, and his master the Dark Lord Voldemort. But Lord Voldemort was not and will never be the owner of Lucius' prized mansion, that title was his and his alone.

The master of the estate was currently striding purposefully down one of the many hallways toward his personal quarters, a place even his wife seldom visits. Servants, muggles under the imperious curse, lined the hallway and kept their faces downward as Lucius strode by. He paid as much attention to them as the furniture. There were house elves kept as servants as well, but they were not seen or heard unless called upon. The muggle slaves were a display of Lucius' dominance as much as they were for utility. The Malfoy lord liked to see those he thought lower than him in binds of magic they could never escape.

The dark wizard reached his private quarters and took out his wand. His placed the tip of his wand on the door and tapped a complex pattern only one with a memory as keen as his would remember. The door opened and Lucius rushed inside to lock it behind him.

Beyond the door was a dark corridor of stone lined with torches holding strange red flames that cast an eerie crimson glow. Lucius moved through the corridor until it opened into a rounded chamber that was massive enough to fit even the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts inside. The crimson torches lit along the walls were the only light and the ceiling was a dome of dark obsidian. The only thing in that giant hall was a stone slate in its center lifted to waist height, clean and unadorned though it was used many times. Lucius did not stop walking until he was upon it. With a swish of his wand the slate was encumbered with a small greenish figure bound by invisible magic. The house elf squirmed futilely, eyes looking about wildly for escape.

"Dobby," Lucius said softly, his deep voice carrying evil intent. "Did you really think your nightly escapades would escape my notice?" Dobby's breath hitched and his struggling increased. His eyes were rolling in their sockets and a low moan left his magically gagged mouth. "I knew from the beginning you left to someplace unknown, and when you returned I placed a tracking charm on you." Dobby looked at his master sharply and Lucius laughed, a chilling sound. "Oh, you didn't know? It's actually a good thing you left, since that showed me a flaw in my system. That problem has of course been solved. Now all of my servants have tracking charms on them and none can ever escape again."

Dobby slumped onto the stone tablet, his struggling replaced with despair. Lucius felt a heady euphoria at the sight of such hopelessness. With a casual lifting of his hand Dobby's body racked with unimaginable pain. A sorcerer of his level of skill in wandless magic could perform the Cruciatus curse with barely a thought and a move of his fingers. The frosty smile on Lucius' lips widened as he watched his servant seize up in torturous strain. His fingers twitched and the curse was released, causing Dobby's arched back to fall onto the slate and his bulbous eyes to fill with unshed tears. An instant was the curse on him, but Dobby felt the pain for what seemed an eternity and felt it still even as the curse lifted.

"Where did you go?" The soft words of his master had a pull Dobby couldn't escape. The spell keeping his mouth closed with gone but not the one holding his body. Dobby wanted to lie, to flee, but knew he couldn't hide the truth from his master. The words struggled past his lips more than his body against the Cruciatus.

"Harry Potter's house!" Dobby bit out finally, and the reward for his answer was more pain.

Lucius lifted the curse after two sweet seconds and asked another question. "What did you do there?" It was unexpected that Dobby would go to the Boy-Who-Lived's residence. Was he seeking aid, or giving away secrets?

"St-stealing Harry Potter's mail." came the raspy response, causing Lucius even more confusion. And vexation of the master meant pain for the servant.

"Why did you steal his mail? What was your full purpose for your continuous visits? Tell me!" Lucius' voice was the crack of a whip on Dobby's back leaving physical marks that welted and bled.

"Dobby stole Harry Potter's mail to keep him thinking his friend weren't writing to him. Dobby wanted Harry Potter to stay away from Hogwarts! Dobby want- wanted t-to sa-ve H-harry Pot-t-ter!" Dobby knew he was dead after that confession. There was no escaping a death of agonizing torture, but he was compelled to continue. Lucius looked on silently, his eyes cold grey spheres of ice. "Dobby heard of master's plot, the plot to kill with the cursed book and wanted Harry Potter safe. Harry Potter is too good, too pure to-"

Lucius quieted the house elf with an impatient wave of his wand, his lips curling in disgust. Too good? Pure? The boy was a half-blood son of a mudblood whore and a blood traitor. There was nothing pure about that scum-born boy.

Lucius cursed. If the boy told anyone then the Malfoys could be implicated. He knew Dobby had the crest of Malfoy on the disgusting soiled sack he used as clothing. If Potter recognized it or told someone, then there would be no question of retaliation if he kept up with the original plan. Now the Dark Lord's ambition of being resurrected was halted because of this servant's misguided adoration of a half-blood cur. Lucius looked down at Dobby with unbridled hatred and cancelled the silencing spell.

"Did you tell Harry Potter of the book?" Lucius asked the tortured elf. Bulbous green eye stared at their master with weary insolence.

"Dobby said nothing of the book! Kill Dobby! Dobby would rather die than serve you!" The elf cried with surprising vigor. Lucius turned those cries of defiance into cries of anguish with a curse, though in his fury he felt he could strangle the creature with his bare hands. The dark sorcerer suddenly had a thought. A nostalgic idea of pure evil. He leaned toward the weeping elf to speak cruel words softly.

"Your death will not be swift Dobby. I would have you conscious for this, but the failure rate is too high for aware subjects. Stupefy." Lucius used his wand to shackle Dobby with physical bindings and started to inscribe runes upon his sallow flesh. The smell of burning skin soon permeated the large domed chamber. Dobby's greenish skin was now an ugly brick red color where the runes were branded. Lucius continued inscribing runes onto the stone tablet and in a circle around it. When finished Lucius stood in front of the slab with Dobby laying sideways and started to whisper a mantra of such evil the very air became a dark miasma that swirled around him. The chanting became louder and even unconscious Dobby writhed in obvious pain, his thin face a rectus of agony.

Then Dobby's body began to morph. His thin arms grew longer and thicker, gaining huge muscles and a purplish hue. His hands became claws with long, pointed finger nails and a strong grip. His body became larger, much larger, elongating past the space of the stone tablet though the binding held him still. Dobby's face changed grotesquely from kind, thin features with large eyes into a monstrous demonic visage with small cruel eyes, high cheekbones, a shrunken nose and razor sharp teeth. Horns grew on his head in place of hair, leaving the now bald head looking too small for its big, muscular body. His screams went from a high pitched squeal to a deep, rough sound like hearing a lion roar in unison with a mammoth. The unholy cries filled the space and echoed off the walls, clashing with Lucius' chanting and creating a cacophony of sound that would chill the bones. Even when the dark sorcerer was finished with his incantations the sounds continued for several seconds.

Then silence returned, broken only by Lucius catching his breath and the deep respiration of the demon before him. With a flushed face the Malfoy lord inspected his subject. It has been quite a long time since he attempted demonic invocation, but the mantra was burned painstakingly into his memory. The Dark Lord showed him how to bring demons from the Outer Dark and chain them to mortal beings. The pleasure Lucius took from seeing his creations wreak havoc on muggle filth was second only to the nightly ministrations of his wife.

With a jerk of his blond head the stone slate turned upward and rotated so now the demon's body was facing Lucius. In place of the small house elf was a towering figure of evil, with massive shoulders and long muscular arms. The mauve skin of the fiend was cracked and peeling where the runes were inscribed, and its vile eyes were now aware and watched Lucius with a malevolent intelligence. It didn't struggle against the shackles that held it to the stone, but Lucius knew that if unbound the beast would attempt to kill him and everyone in the mansion.

"Your name, devil. What was it?" Lucius looked unflinchingly into the beady eyes of the fiend before him.

"Mal'kur'flesh Zhi'helfir" The beast muttered, its deep voice a rumble of hot coals on unguarded skin. The air between the sorcerer and demon started to rise in temperature. Lucius checked that with a wave of his wand and smirked. The demon attempted to use its true name to escape its shackles. A demon of fire, then. The blond sorcerer needed the true name of the devil to bind it to his will, without it he couldn't control the beast.

"The body that holds you answers to me, Mal'kur'flesh Zhi'helfir. You will not try to escape or harm me or any in this building. I have a different task for you." Lucius' mouth curled in a smirk as the demon before him acquiesced to his commands. He never used a house elf for a subject before, but it seemed the magic that bound them to a wizard's will held even after invocation. That makes things easier than to just loose it on an area and then kill it when the deed was done.

Lucius cautiously inspected the beast, prodding it and searching for weak points and flaws. He found none. The demon was a true work of art.

"I will use you to purge the Wizarding world of mudblood filth and blood traitors." Lucius spoke in a fervent whisper. "Use any weapon or magicks you wish, devil. Your first task is to find the boy Harry Potter and kill him!"

A flash of recognition flickered in the devil's eyes but Lucius looked down for a moment and didn't see it. He took out a ribbon made of acromantula silk and placed his wand to it. It glowed a pale blue color for a moment. Lucius then wrapped the ribbon around the bulky arm of the fiend.

"Just a precaution." He said to himself before addressing the monstrous demon. "You will use that if the wizard Dumbledore gets involved in any way. I will have you complete your task soon. Death to the mudblood scourge!"

"Death to the mudbloods." The devil repeated in a guttural growl that sent a thrill of anticipation down Lucius' spine. "Death to Harry Potter."

A chilling wind blew through the open window of the Burrow's kitchen, causing an icy finger to trace down Harry's middle and raise the hairs on the back of his neck. He looked out the window to see the shining sun and clear blue sky, but his mind became troubled by an unknown force. He shook his shaggy head and willed himself to forget it and enjoy the moment.

"Harry were you listening?" Molly Weasley called kindly and Harry made a blank face that shown plainly that his mind was elsewhere. Ron chuckled from beside him and nudged him in the ribs.

"We're travelling by Floo Harry." He said and did not seem surprised by Harry's answering look of confusion. Ron just nodded his head toward the fireplace. It was quite large, much larger than the Dursley's fireplace, and for some reason it had a merry fire going even though it was an August morning that already had gained a bit of heat.

"Floo travel is an easy way to get to other magical areas, as long as they have a fireplace connected to the Floo network. All you need is Floo powder. Percy, show Harry how it's done." Molly said and Percy reached for a small urn on the mantle that Harry thought all this time held the ashes of a loved one. Percy grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. Instantly the fire turned green which unnerved Harry for a reason he couldn't explain. Percy then stepped into the fireplace and turned to look at them all.

"Diagon Alley!" He said in a loud, clear voice and in a flash of fire he was gone. Harry was astounded.

"Whoa! You travel like this all the time?" He asked in wonder. The Weasleys all gave him a look that said plainly that they did and weren't impressed by it anymore. "Okay me next!" He said excitedly and then added, "Please." when Mrs. Weasley rose her eyebrows. She smiled and held the urn out for Harry to grab some powder. Harry took some of the soft dust and threw it into the flames. The emerald green fire once again rose incomplete images in his mind and a distinct feeling of dread, but Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them the feeling was gone.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and was assaulted by ashes flying up his nose. He lifted his head out of the path of the ashes.

"Diagon Alley!" he said as clearly as he could with a mouthful of ash. Then it was like the grate under him fell away and he was spinning and falling. Scenes, locations of other fireplaces spun past, making him feel sick. After a long moment of spinning and wondering if it would ever stop, the travelling ended with Harry being spat out of the fireplace as if he were kicked in the backside. He stumbled forward and knocked over a cart filled with books.

"Nope. Floo travel is out. Never again." Harry muttered as he picked himself back up and dusted off his robes. As he started on the task of picking up the knocked over cart he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Harry!" It was Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend. Hermione looked almost the same as she did when Harry last saw her in June: lightly tanned skin, bushy brown hair tied back in a hasty ponytail and a kind smile that exposed her rather large front teeth. The only difference Harry saw was that she wore a pale blue muggle sundress and sandals with straps that crisscrossed up her calves. There was also a blue hairpin in her hair.

"Hello Hermione! I'm glad to see you!" Harry exclaimed, grinning. Hermione embraced him with a quick hug.

"Me too! Did you enjoy your holiday?" She said in his ear and then held him at arm's length.

"Yeah the Burrow is brilliant! And watch this!" Harry answered and then looked over at the books still on the floor. He reached out his hand and said quietly, "This thing is floating." and a book from the pile rose into the air to fly neatly onto the cart. Hermione gasped.

"You learned wandless magic! I can do a little too, but it's a bit daunting when I have to make my own spells. Did you read the whole book?" She rattled off and Harry let it wash over him, happy that his other half was near him again. As they began their discussion of mantras and movements the fireplace flames glowed green and out came Ron with an entrance much neater than Harry's.

"Ron! It's good to see you!" Hermione began and Ron looked at her and smiled.

"You too Hermione. Merlin, this place is a madhouse!" Ron said and Harry realized that the bookstore he appeared in, Flourish and Blotts, was indeed filled to the brim with people or more specifically, women. Everywhere Harry looked there was a woman young or old, placing glamour spells on their faces and preening in conjured mirrors. The normally quiet bookstore was overrun with groups of loud females that lined every aisle. Harry could see the store clerk hurrying about with a face that promised to never again make the mistake of hosting any event whatsoever.

"What's going on? Is it some kind of concert?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head causing her wild hair to swing about her face.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is here doing a book signing!" She answered excitedly. Ron groaned.

"That fop is here? No wonder all our Defense against the Dark Arts books are from him!" he complained and Hermione rounded on him.

"He's not a fop Ronald! Gilderoy Lockhart is a world renowned monster hunter and adventurer! His books are best sellers for a reason!"

"Yeah, because his hair care recommendations on the back covers of what is pretty much just trashy romance novels, Hermione!" Ron argued back and Hermione went pink even as her face scrunched up in anger.

"Hey let's just get our books and get out of here before we get trampled." Harry cut in and his friends stopped arguing and followed him. Harry walked to the front of the line, ignoring all the outraged looks he and his friends were getting from the lined customers. He saw one of the many kiosks with all of Lockhart's books on them and grabbed every title he needed. Hermione and Ron did the same and then they went to the front counter, pushing past the crowd.

"Hey, wait like everyone else!" A middle aged woman protested. Harry looked over at her and she gasped. "Harry Potter!"

Soon all the heads in the store swiveled to get a look at Harry or more likely, his scar. Harry huffed, but otherwise did nothing to stop the attention. Maybe he could use it to get a spot in the front of the line and get out of here. Soon a jovial voice rang over the clamor.

"My word! Harry Potter and Gilderoy Lockhart in the same place at the same time! Where is the boy?"

It was Lockhart himself. He had a clean, handsome face with ocean blue eyes and wavy blond hair that looked like he maintained it better than most women. He wore a sort of battle robe, like a mix of shining silver armor and blue robes lined with gold. Harry had to admit Lockhart's were quite ostentatious, but battle robes in general looked pretty cool. Lockhart smiled showing perfectly lined, shining white teeth.

Harry ran a hand through his hair irritably and saw a flash of a camera go off. Lockhart looked like Christmas came early. He reached forward and grabbed Harry, almost making him drop his books, and rushed back to the stage.

"Lockhart and Potter: Sorcerer superstars!" he said grandly, making Harry cringe. That was so lame! Harry looked away from any camera flashing his way. "This is a story for the front page of the Daily Prophet if there ever was one!" More camera flashes. Harry felt his cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Harry Potter might have been just coming in here to get his school books signed by me, Gilderoy Lockhart, but now he's getting not only that but all of them, my complete works, free of charge." The crowd roared their vapid approval. Harry looked to see Ron hiding his mouth and shaking with silent laughter and Hermione looking at him with sympathy.

"However!" Lockhart continued, quieting the masses. "However, Harry gets something else I have kept secret," he paused conspiratorially, savoring the curious looks and attention directed at him, "Yes, I am proud to be the one giving the news. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, am joining the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as professor of Defense against the Dark Arts!" The crowd went ballistic. Harry was temporarily blinded by the camera flashes and his mind was whirling from the news. Even just barely meeting him, Harry knew he wouldn't stand an entire year with Lockhart as a teacher. Lockhart pushed Harry away flippantly, the moment with him over. Ron and Hermione came up and they flagged down the store clerk before the attention Harry had was gone completely.

"What a blowhard! How many times does he say his own name each day?" Ron groused and Harry laughed at his friend's irritation with the attention seeking blond.

"He does like the sound of his own voice a bit too much, now that I've heard him speak in person. But his books prove he is a great wizard, so I can understand if he's a little full of himself." Hermione defended, which made Ron scoff and Harry to stare at Hermione in disbelief.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ron said and Harry agreed.

"No one should be that full of themselves Hermione. All that does is make them empty headed with no time for others." Harry countered and Hermione lapsed into quiet contemplation. Ron looked at Harry strangely before shrugging it off as Harry being Harry.

"Good one. Gotta remember that one next time Hermione wants to get smart." Ron joked and Hermione smacked his arm.

"I don't need to get smart, I already am. Unlike you!" She said and for once Ron just laughed instead of arguing back.

They finished their purchases and went to exit the store. Right before they stepped out, someone walked in front of them and blocked the door.

"Did you enjoy your moment of fame Potter? You must be happy this time your parents didn't have to die for you to get it!" Draco Malfoy mocked with a derisive smirk. His platinum blond hair was slicked back smoothly and his perfect eyebrows were slanted downward above malicious gray eyes. His silk robes of deep green were lined with silver, matching his Hogwarts house colors of Slytherin. In his manicured hand was his wand pointed not too subtly at the three.

Harry took a deep breath while holding back Ron just in case the ginger wanted to defend him. Ignoring Hermione's whispers of 'Ignore him!' Harry looked at the blond who, he realized was shorter than him and grinned.

"Looks who's the big boy shopping for books all by himself! Just last year you had your mommy and daddy getting it all for you but you're all grown up now aren't you, little Draco! Good job wearing your pull ups from here on!" Harry cooed in an overly baby voice that caused Malfoy's face to turn red and Ron to laugh loudly. Malfoy turned to him.

"Have some respect Weasel. My breeches cost more than your father's monthly salary." Before Ron could react violently Harry stepped in front of him and sneered at Malfoy. "Now walk away before I make you soil them, Malfoy. You don't have your two shadows with you, I have mine." Bright green eyes locked on cool gray in a battle of wills. Green won. Malfoy looked away in anger, but looked back for the last word.

"Watch yourself Potter. You're not going to skim by this year. I'm going to make sure your time at Hogwarts is pure _Hell._ " The blond emphasized the last word and turned his gaze to Hermione. His expression was filled with such hatred and contempt Hermione gasped and stepped back. Before Harry could say anything Malfoy was leaving, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Honestly, that was pretty tame compared to our usual conversations with him." Hermione commented lightly, though her voice held a tremor that betrayed her thoughts of Malfoy's parting look.

"That's the whole reason I'm learning this wandless magic." Ron said. "So I can teach Malfoy a lesson and they won't even know it's me." Harry laughed.

"I can't say I haven't thought about that myself. But forget him. Let's catch up to your family Ron."

They left the book store and found the rest of the Weasleys coming out of the Apothecary. Mrs. Weasley had both twins by their ears and was dragging them out the front door while Ginny followed behind, laughing at her brothers' punishment.

"What did I tell you about messing with the store's ingredients?" Molly said with a vicious tug on their ears. "What were you thinking, switching toad legs with newt legs as if no one would notice? Quiet!" She screeched when Fred opened his mouth to say something. She let go of their ears and took out her wand. The twins back up quickly and started apologizing desperately. "One more mishap in public and I'll switch your hands and feet and make you walk home. Now hurry up, Ginny needs school robes."

Harry followed the Weasleys and while they shopped he and Hermione caught up with their summers. Hermione was pleased on his progress with wandless magic, and wary of the new Quidditch move he learned from Charlie. She went to France in July while Harry was at the Dursleys and visited the different magical areas there.

"It was all very fascinating, but I wish my French was a bit better before I went. I don't think the locals didn't fancied my accent much." Hermione commented regretfully. "But enough about France, did you learn more about Dobby the house elf Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really except he that he probably belongs to the Malfoys." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"The Malfoys? And what do you mean 'belongs' to them?" she asked pointedly.

"I mean Dobby is a slave to the Malfoys and seemed to escape for the sole purpose of stealing my mail and giving me a useless, overly cryptic message." Harry responded tightly. The mail theft was still a sore spot for him. Hermione was shaking her head sadly.

"If he would have come to me I would have tried to free him." she said and Ron butted in.

"Only the master of a house elf can them by giving them clothes. Everybody knows that." he said and Hermione made an indignant noise.

"Oh really? Well maybe I should be asking you about house elves since you're suddenly an expert on them!" she retorted making Ron huff and roll his eyes.

"Not everybody Ron." Harry added. "I didn't know anything about this clothes business."

"You know what I mean Harry."

"No Ronald, what do you mean?" Hermione asked with a bite on each word.

"I mean all the purebloods know about it." Ron went on unthinkingly.

"Well that explains that doesn't it?" Hermione said hotly. "You hear that Harry? 'Everybody' means purebloods! Never mind that Harry is considered a half blood and both of us were raised by muggles. Aren't we just _privileged_ to have a pureblood friend to tell us what apparently everybody knows?" Harry cringed at Hermione's sarcasm but Ron bristled.

"So now I'm suddenly not allowed to be pureblood? It's not my fault I was told things about the magical world before you!"

Harry tuned out his friends arguing and focused on finishing up shopping. Soon he was hugging Hermione goodbye and promising to find her on the Hogwarts Express. One bumpy Floo ride later and he was back at the Burrow putting away his purchases.

The rest of August was a blur of mock Quidditch games, practicing wandless magic and finishing homework. By the time he was going to bed the evening before September 1st, Harry was confident he could wandlessly pull any object toward him, shrink and resize his trunk and light things on fire. That last one he didn't try much due to not being able to put out the fires he started without a wand. All in all, his new hobby was started to become more useful than ever. Harry even thought that he might be better at wandless magic than with a wand. As he fell asleep across from a snoring Ron, Harry felt that maybe that wasn't so bad.

September 1st at the Burrow was absolute bedlam. It seemed Harry was the only one that even thought of packing the night before. Every redhead in the house was running around frantically, grabbing this and that and attempting to pack it into their rapidly filling suitcases. With only an half an hour left to get to King's Cross, everyone piled into Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia (which was magically expanded inside) and they rushed off the train station.

All the Weasleys ran to platform 9 ¾ and practically jumped through the barrier. Harry and Ron were dragging behind, and when Ron ran through the wall with his shabby trunk in tow, Harry followed at a heady pace. But he promptly slammed into the barrier at full speed, causing his trunk to bounce off the wall and open, spilling his robes and muggle clothes everywhere. Hedwig in her cage was panicking, flapping her wings and barking loudly.

Harry grabbed his things frantically, avoiding the eyes of any passerby that looking at him curiously. He slammed his trunk shut and tried the barrier again but to no avail. The wall was just a wall.

"What's going on? Why can't I get through?" He whispered, looking around for anyone that might be magical and could help him. Was he really the last one left to get to the Hogwarts Express? He checked his watch. Only a minute before 11, he wasn't going to make it before the train left. Harry resigned himself to waiting for Mr. Weasley to come back for his car. Maybe he'd know what to do next.

Then suddenly he heard a woman scream. And then there was a loud screeching, like a train putting on the brakes, and then a deafening crash. Harry had but a moment to look toward the sounds before he was throwing himself to the side to avoid being flattened by a rushing train compartment aimed right at him. The compartment slammed into the barriers and exploded. Harry was thrown off his feet and felt as if he were spinning before hitting the ground hard. He struggled to get back up and spat out blood. A lance of pain raced up his left leg. One of his eyes wouldn't open all the way and his hair was matted down to his forehead. All around him muggle were screaming and running. It was chaos.

Then he saw it. A hulking purple figure in the smoke walking toward him like a surreal nightmare. It was huge, well over three meters tall with massive arms of muscle and horns that rose more than an arm's length above its head. In its right arm it had an immense great sword that was dark with blood and alit with a black flame. The beast stopped at a muggle man that was kneeling down holding his bleeding head, and grabbed him roughly. The man shrieked and struggled before the demon shoved its huge sword into the man's middle, silencing him. After the sword was pulled out, the man's body exploded in a fiery gore that made Harry nauseous. Then the beastly form turned and saw Harry on the tracks, and started to run right at him.

Harry jumped up and ran the opposite way with a burst of adrenaline, looking over his shoulders desperately as the beast gained on him. His trunk lay forgotten near Platform 9 3/4 as Harry raced away toward the station's entrance. The demon was slashing wildly at anything in its path, creating a charnel scene of grisly death and destruction. It came close to Harry and made a grab at him. Harry dodged and turned to thrust out his hands.

"Burn!" He yelled and a yellow flame erupted from his hands to splash harmlessly on the beast's face. The demon grabbed Harry's outstretched hands and lifted him up to eye level.

"Harry… Potter…" it rumbled with a voice that cooked Harry's skin and caused heat rash on his face. Its other arm that held the sword of black flame rose to slash across Harry's middle.

But the sword stopped midway. The demon huffed and grey smoke steamed from his flat nose to assault Harry's face. Harry moved his head away and looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their wands out looking more dangerous than Harry had ever seen them.

"Expelliarmus!" Mrs. Weasley cried and Harry was released from the monster's grip. "Accio Harry!" she followed and Harry's body was suddenly moving rapidly toward her. "Are you okay Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked with a quick look at the boy. Harry nodded and then answered the affirmative when he realized Arthur wasn't looking at him. "Good. Stay out of the way. We already called Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. Help is on the way." Ron's dad then focused fully on the demon in front of them. The demon roared an earsplitting, hellish sound. Harry's mind was suddenly filled with wild images of ripped bodies, burning buildings and despair. He wanted nothing more than to flee, to get away from this being of death and crawl into a hole to weep. Harry shook his head and the images ceased. No, he was here and he couldn't run when Ron's parents were here to protect him. Harry stood up and took out his wand. Then was pushed back to the ground by Mrs. Weasley.

"Stay down Harry. Let the adults handle this." Molly ordered and then started chanting and waving her wand in an intricate pattern around them. Abruptly, a shining dome of light started to form around them. She then pointed her wand straight up and cried, "Protego Maxima Radii!" and the dome of light solidified and expanded to cover them and an area of around 5 meters. Molly then pointed her wand at Arthur who was steadily dodging sword strikes and throwing spells and started to chart again. Harry saw red and gold magic pour from Molly's wand and gather around Arthur, and he began to move faster and his spells started to stagger the beast.

"How are you doing this?" Harry asked wonderingly. Molly looked at him without stopping her flow of magic.

"This is the support charm Amicus Auxilium Harry. In the last war this magic was used by our side to fight against You-Know-Who and his forces. Dumbledore taught us these spells. Magic to speed up response times, and make an ally's magic more potent." Harry was amazed. He never knew Ron's parents were so strong. He resigned himself to learn this magic at any cost.

Arthur raced forward with a spell that bound the demon's legs to the ground and pointed his wand across his body. Magic spun out the tip and coalesced into a blade so potent that Harry could feel its magic from inside the barrier Molly put up. Arthur jumped impossibly high, high enough to touch the rafters that lined the top of the station and rushed down swiftly at the struggling demon. With all his might he swung his wand-sword at the demon's face. An unholy scream erupted from the beast and black flames sprouted on Arthur's chest as he was thrown back.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed as Arthur landed painfully on the train tracks. He struggled to stand as the beast broke its legs free of the spell and rushed toward him. Mr. Weasley rose his wand to block futilely as the demon thrust its meaty fist into his stomach. Arthur was blasted off his feet and crashed into the ceiling above them before falling onto a toppled train compartment. The demon spit something black and smoking out of its mouth and turned back to Harry and Molly. As it roared and flew at them faster than its large body should be able to move, Molly stood and reinforced the Protection spell.

"Harry listen to me. If it breaks through the barrier I want you to run as fast as you can away from here. Don't try to fight it. Do you understand me?" Harry looked up at Ron's mom, ready to argue. But as he looked at her, with her red hair flowing about her determined face, her full bosom heaving with effort and her wand sparkling with magic he found himself speechless. Harry merely nodded his head, unable to form words. Molly smiled at him briefly and looked back resolutely at the beast that was almost upon them.

The demon grabbed its blackened great sword with both hands as it ran at them and readied a powerful strike. Harry cried out in warning as the sword clashed with the Protego shield. Molly winced, but held her ground. The devil slashed again and again at the barrier, screaming demonic curses mixed with Harry's name.

Harry felt a wave of shame pass over him, realizing that it was he the demon was after and Ron's parents stood in its way to protect him. Just like his parents against Voldemort. He knelt there powerlessly as Molly and Arthur risked their lives to save him. Never again did he want to feel so helpless before such evil. He wanted to help, to protect himself. To fight. Harry saw Molly taken to one knee and her face was splattered with blood. The horrific monster slashed again at the shield, sending splinters across the surface. Molly fell on her back.

"RUN!" She screamed but Harry didn't hear her. He looked up at the nine foot tall devil as it raised its sword for the final blow and found that he couldn't run. Never again could he run and let anyone die for him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried with both his wand and left hand thrust out at the creature. The doubly powerful spell hit the demon square in the chest and it staggered back and stumbled to the ground. Its sword flew from its hands and landed in front of Harry with the pommel and blade still smoking. Without thinking Harry grabbed the sword. His handed were assaulted with a flame so hot he almost let go, but he held on and raised the blade with a strength unknown. Harry rushed at the fallen demon and brought the sword up for an overhead slash. The demon looked straight at Harry with its beady, black eyes and rose a hand in defense. Harry yelled incoherently with the scorching sword in burning hands and slashed down at its chest.

Black ichor exploded from the beast's middle as the black blade opened a jagged hole upon it. Harry dropped the sword immediately and cried out at his ruined hands with regret. Boiling demonic blood sprayed Harry's face and clothes causing even more torture for the boy. Harry staggered back away from the demon, clutching his face in agony and was dismayed to see the beast sluggishly rise.

The demon held its bleeding chest and stood shakily. He looked over at its sword and started to shamble toward it before it was stopped by a spell hitting its arm and causing green tentacles like an octopus' to form and wrap themselves around its body. The demon struggled with the rapidly forming wraps until it was almost completely consumed. Harry looked over at where the spell originated and saw five red cloaked wizards with wands raised at the devil.

"Aurors…" Harry heard Molly whisper hoarsely. He looked at her and then back at the demon. It still had one arm free and with it, the beast grabbed at something small on his other arm. It pulled the small pale ribbon free and unexpectedly disappeared.

The Aurors were suddenly there next to Harry, checking over him and Molly. Harry was helped up and interrogated on the situation. Harry felt unfit to answer any of their probing questions. How would he know how the demon got there? He couldn't think; all Harry wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

Other wizards started to appear. Wizards in black cloaks that pointed their wands at various parts of the station and it was fixed. Trains were repaired and put back where they belonged, walls were instantly made new and soon King's Cross looked like it never had a rampaging demon in it at all.

Arthur and Molly were shortly transported to St. Mungos hospital for wizards and when Harry was about to be given a portkey to do the same, a voice stopped him.

"Harry Potter will be transported to Hogwarts Hospital wing." Professor Dumbledore's calm voice washed over the area and all the wizards in the area stopped to look at the tall wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Dumbledore walked calmly to where Harry sat on the platform, waving a hand to stem the flow of questions the Aurors had for him. Harry looked tiredly at his Headmaster.

"Are you alright Harry? Do you feel up to magical travel?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a concerned frown. Harry tried to stand but his left leg protested painfully. He sat back down and nodded.

"Dumbledore, we must know what happened here!" A bold Auror exclaimed, sweeping his hand out to indicate the now spotless train station. The Auror was tall, though not as tall as Dumbledore, and broad shouldered. His red cloak was tight at the arms where bulging muscles stuck out.

"And you will, John. Let me see to Harry first. He is injured." The headmaster knelt to Harry's level and took out a gold watch from one of his voluminous robe pockets. He touched his wand to the watch and it glowed blue for a moment. "This is a portkey Harry. Have you ever used one?"

Harry shook his head and looked curiously at the watch. Dumbledore continued. "Taking hold of this will transport you to the Hogwarts hospital wing instantaneously. It will be a jarring experience, but you can handle it. Are you ready?" Harry nodded and reached for the watch.

"Okay, one, two, three." And Harry suddenly felt like something grabbed him by his spine and pulled him toward the gold watch. His vision was a sea of color and loud sounds assaulted his ears. There was distinct feeling of falling and spinning. Then just as quickly, it was over. Harry pocketed the watch with a grimace and looked around.

"Why is magical travel so uncomfortable?" He muttered rhetorically as he took in the familiar sight of the Hospital wing. White walls of stone and a high ceiling surrounded lined beds with white sheets and pillows. A smell of disinfectant permeated the room. Harry ambled painfully to a bed and sat on it, resigning himself to an extensive check up with the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey. At that thought, the nurse office door opened and out came the woman herself.

Madam Pomfrey was an older woman with white hair tied into a bun under a nurse's bonnet. She wore a black nurse robe with a white apron that held most of her potions and salves she needed on hand. She looked around curiously and when she saw Harry she bustled over to him with a roll of her eyes.

"Mister Potter the school year hasn't even started and yet here you are, already injured!" She motioned for Harry to lay down and with a wave of her wand his torso was free of his ruined shirt. At the sight of Harry's wounds she gasped and her hands went for her salves.

"What happened? Professor Dumbledore told me you may need assistance but for it to be this bad, what attacked you Mister Potter?" Harry winced as her gloved hands applied the salve to the burns on his chest.

"It was some sort of monster. I've never seen something like that before, not even in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ Huge, purple with massive horns carrying a sword of fire." Harry described the beast and saw Pomfrey's countenance become grimmer at every word. "It stood on two feet like a man, and could run very fast. Everything it did burned. Even when I wasn't near it."

"A demon of fire. I'll let Professor Dumbledore tell you properly, but demons were used as weapons in the last war." The nurse went back to her ministrations and Harry was momentarily lost in thought. A demon? How did a demon even get here? Why did it know Harry's name and come after him?

"Let me see your hands." Madam Pomfrey ordered and Harry lifted his burned hands. Pomfrey applied the salve on his hands and bandaged them. She looked down at Harry with a kind smile as she applied a salve to Harry's face.

"You'll make a full recovery Mister Potter. Those burns aren't any worse than what a dragon can do and this salve," she held up the bottle filled with blue gel, "will fix it right up. Your left leg is bruised but nothing major, and your eye can be fixed with this. _Episkey_!" Harry felt the strange sensation of his eye restoring skin and opening up properly. "You'll miss the Starting feast and the Sorting I'm afraid, but I can have some food brought to you. Stay in bed and get some rest." And with that Harry was alone again.

After an uncounted amount of time of Harry going over his encounter with the demon and worrying about Hedwig who was stuck in her cage the whole time, the Hospital wing doors opened to a visitor.

Professor Dumbledore walked in and went straight to Harry's bed. His eyes, usually holding a merry gleam, were grim and serious. His mustache was turned down in a frown. Harry started to sit up but the headmaster held up a hand.

"That won't be necessary Harry, lay down and rest." Dumbledore said and clasped his hand behind his back. "I'm here to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are making a full recovery at St. Mungos and all the injured muggles found at King's Cross will be healed as well as obliviated of the incident."

"That's great sir. Without Ron's parents I would have been killed for sure." Harry replied, looking down at his hands sullenly.

"I was given a short report on the beast that attacked you by the Aurors that arrived on the scene," Dumbledore continued with a nod at Harry's statement. "However, I would like to have your account as well Harry. You were there from the start were you not?"

Harry nodded and thought back to the beginning. "The barrier to Platform 9 ¾ was blocked. I couldn't get through. Then a heard a woman scream. When I turned to look there was a loud crash and a train compartment flew right at me. I jumped out of the way but then it exploded and I got thrown into the air. When I was able to get back up I saw the demon." At the mention of the demon Dumbledore leaned forward and his eyes locked with Harry's.

"What did the demon look like? What was it doing?" He asked pointedly and Harry found he couldn't look away from the headmaster or even blink.

"The demon was standing on two feet and had big, muscled arms. It had to be over three meters tall and carried a huge black sword. It was bald with horns coming out of its forehead, with a flat nose and a mouth that opened too wide and had too many teeth." Harry shuddered in spite of himself. Curse that demon for making him fear it! "It was killing muggles at random. There was fire everywhere. Black fire. When it saw me, it ran straight at me."

Dumbledore broke eye contact with Harry and started to pace around the bed. Harry realized his eyes held tears and told himself it was because it didn't blink for so long. Dumbledore looked back at Harry and motioned for him to continue.

"I ran toward the entrance as fast as I could. By the way sir, is Hedwig okay? I left her there at the station." Harry asked and Dumbledore smiled slightly at his concern.

"Your magnificent owl is currently asleep in the owlery, completely fine. It seems she suffered no injuries and I had her cage and your trunk brought to your bed in Gryffindor tower already." Dumbledore replied and his eyes held a ghost of a twinkle. Harry felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders at the news. He took a deep breath and continued his tale.

"I ran but the demon caught up to me. I turn around to try a spell but it grabbed my arms and lifted me up. I was about to get ran through by its sword when Ron's dad showed up and stopped it." Harry grinned at that part of the memory. "Molly, I mean Mrs. Weasley pulled me away from the demon's grip with a spell and Mr. Weasley started fighting it. Then Mrs. Weasley did something called Protego Maxima Radii and a shield formed around us. She also did this spell that made Mr. Weasley faster and stronger."

"Amicus Auxillium. The ally support spell I taught her so long ago." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, that was it. Mr. Weasley fought a bit more before the demon hit him into the ceiling and he didn't get back up. Then it started attacking the shield we were under. It broke through the shield and Mrs. Weasley was knocked unconscious. But then I did something." Harry hesitated and Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose curiously.

"What did you do Harry?" He asked and Harry looked away to gather his thoughts.

"I shot a Disarming charm and it fell down. Then I grabbed its sword, which was a mistake," he said with a rueful scowl down at his bandaged hands and missed the sharp look Dumbledore shot him. "And I slashed the demon's stomach. It burned my hands a lot and the black blood that came out the demon got on me hurt and so bad! After that the Aurors showed up and hit the demon with a spell that made some weird tentacles wrap around it but before anything else happened it just vanished."

"Thank you Harry. This explains almost everything about what happened. However I have one more question that I don't believe you'll know the answer to. Why and how was the barrier blocked?" Dumbledore began to pace again and his long nose touched his beard as his eyes became clouded in contemplation. "Who else was there? Was the demon being assisted by a wizard or was that its own magic?" Harry knew these questions weren't for him and kept silent.

"You see Harry, in the war against Voldemort, the war your parents helped end," He added with a nod, and Harry beamed. "In that war Voldemort would use various evil ways to terrorize muggles and muggleborns. One of those methods was demonic invocation."

"Demonic invocation?" Harry tried out the words and grimaced as he felt a phantom pain in his hands.

"Yes Harry. He would take people, usually muggles and possess them with demons. They would become monsters that Voldemort would unleash upon muggles and muggleborns. But they were hard to control and so were rare. I believe this demon was a product of demonic invocation. I also believe one of Voldemort's followers were the ones to summon it."

"It wasn't Voldemort himself?" Harry asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"He is not currently strong enough for it. If Voldemort had the power for invocation he would most likely use it to gain a body for himself."

"The demon knew my name. It said it several times." Harry said and Dumbledore looked at him sharply before returning to contemplation.

"So definitely a Death Eater then."

"Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort's followers called themselves that. Foolish name if you ask me." Dumbledore answered and Harry silently agreed.

A quiet fell upon them both after that as Headmaster and student became lost in thought. Harry looked at his hands and wished they were already healed so he could practice wandless magic. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and had a sudden moment of curiosity.

"Sir, could I ask you a question?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Of course you can. You may even ask me another if you like." He answered and Harry's eye twitched.

"Sir, why isn't wandless magic taught at Hogwarts? If first years can learn it as easily as wand magic, it would make sense to teach it to everyone wouldn't it?" Harry asked and Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long moment.

"You know wandless magic Harry?" He asked finally and Harry nodded, feeling strangely like he was caught red handed. Dumbledore chuckled again. "You did nothing wrong Harry. In fact, I ought to congratulate you on your initiative. Most wizard kind are aware of wandless magic but few start young enough to learn, and even fewer master it. I hope to see you master the art one day Harry."

Harry blushed at the praise and inside he resolved himself to master wandless magic, not for Professor Dumbledore, but for himself.

"But that doesn't answer your question, does it?" Dumbledore continued. "First year curriculum does not include wandless magic due to a number of factors, but mainly because of how prevalent wands are in our society." At this, Dumbledore took out his own long, bone white wand with a black handle and inspected it. Harry sat transfixed, staring at the wand of the most powerful wizard of the age and let his words wash over him.

"Wands have been around for over a millennium in this land and before wands wizards would use runes and staves. Wandless magic is by contrast much newer since it has only become mainstream in the recent centuries. Hogwarts teaches wand magic due to its traditional nature and the ability to have a clear list of what can and cannot work when it comes to spells. There are tons of books and scrolls on wand magic passed down through the years and anyone with the power and intuition can learn it."

Dumbledore put away his wand and sat at the edge of Harry's bed. At the disappearance of the wand Harry felt an odd sense of loss and frustration that was gone before he could rest on it. "Wandless magic is more difficult to teach since everyone's body reacts to pure magic differently. Did you know Harry, that without wands some wizards wouldn't be able to do magic at all?" He asked and Harry started.

"Seriously? I mean, no sir. I didn't know that." Harry answered, surprised. Dumbledore shrugged and smiled.

"Indeed. It has nothing to do with power or the magical capacity of the wizard, but how magic flows in his body. Wands focus the magic in a wizard's body and give him an easy opening to release it. Spells are the same for every wand and usually quite simple to learn. However, if we were to teach wandless magic here along with wand magic, we may approach the problem of alienating certain students that couldn't learn it."

"They would think they weren't as good as the others even if their wand magic was up to par." Harry explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"Exactly Harry. And electives at Hogwarts start in third year which is when it's already too late to learn wandless magic. Though maybe we can implement an elective for first years to learn it if they desire. I could bring that up with the board of directors." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, rubbing his bearded chin. Harry agreed with that idea since he knew Ginny learned wandless magic quickly and other first years would do the same. Harry believed every wizard and witch who could learn wandless magic should, even if it were just a few mantras for self-defense.

"Now Harry I believe you should get your rest. The Hogwarts Express should be pulling into Hogsmeade station in a few hours and if you take it easy, your hands may be healed by that time. Take care." The headmaster got up from the edge of Harry's bed and made for the door.

"Thank you Professor. I will." Harry said and laid back down, suddenly feeling exhaustion take him. His eyes closed and before he knew it he was dreaming.

He was running through the darkened halls of Hogwarts. The torches along the walls were unlit, but Harry could see without trouble. The corridor seemed unending with frozen portraits and suits of armor lined like soldiers glaring down at him grasping their swords. Harry had an odd sense of urgency as he rushed along the hallway.

The hallway came to an abrupt end and a stairway leading up became Harry's only option forward. He started to skip up the stairs two at a time, his need becoming near overwhelming. The stair led up higher and higher and it seemed Harry went past the height of the castle itself. Then finally at the end of the stairway in the distance there was a door.

Harry reached for the handle and was met with a burning heat, the same he felt when he took the demon's sword. He pushed past the pain to open the door. Beyond the door was a dense forest that defied all logic. Harry stepped through the doorway and looked around, not noticing the door disappear.

The forest was thicker than the forbidden forest that surrounded Hogwarts and seemed even more malevolent. The trees grew unendingly high with thick branches that obscured all skylight. The ground was a mass of treacherous roots and poisonous looking plants. Sounds and whispers of malice echoed throughout the impenetrable wood.

Harry was apprehensive, but moved forward resolutely; his urgent calling filled him. He tripped over roots and was nearly strangled by low hanging vines, but soldiered on until the dense trees opened to a meadow of dark grass. Harry looked up to see the blood red moon shine above and cast light on something that slithered across the grassy plain. Harry was almost overtaken with fright, but schooled his emotions and stood straight as the slinking thing came closer.

It was a snake. A large serpent with poisonous spots lining its lithe body and venomous fangs coated with death. It glided closer and bent its neck up to eye level with Harry.

"You have it?" It hissed with a sibilant voice that carried an intent of pure evil. Harry felt himself nod frantically.

"Please, please master. Take it from me!" Harry's voice was a low, whimpering gasp that left him revolted. He saw his hands reach to open his robes. On his chest was a pulsing, black orb that made Harry want to retch. There were runes etched along the sphere and the skin was burned and sickly green. The serpent laughed a hissing sound without humor.

"The seed was planted in you? My servant always did love a good joke." It hissed.

"Please Master, take it and heal me!" The man Harry was dreaming as moaned but the snake did not appear to hear him. It was gazing at the black orb that was lodged so haphazardly in Harry's chest and moved side to side like it were thinking of how to proceed.

Then without warning it attacked the man, biting him at the neck over and over. Harry screamed as he saw from the man's eyes as he was bitten painfully. Then Harry watched through the glassy eyes of the dead servant as the snake unhinged its jaw and grasped the black orb with its teeth. The serpent struggled with the sphere but it finally dislodged itself and rolled along the blood painted grass. The snaked coiled itself around the orb and hissed its malicious laugh.

"At long last the seed has found its way to me. Soon it will grow and with its power, Lord Voldemort will rise again!" The snake hissed. It looked directly into the dead man's eyes and Harry knew somehow that the serpent was smiling with malicious triumph.

Albus Dumbledore exited his spiral staircase at a brisk pace toward the Great Hall of Hogwarts, though he wanted nothing more than to return to his office for quiet contemplation. Professor Minerva McGonagall fell into step next to him as he neared the hall and stole curious glances at every corner they turned. He didn't need legilimency to know what she wanted.

"It was Potter. The barrier at King's Cross was blocked and a demon of fire attacked him. He will miss the Sorting and Welcoming Feast." Albus said in a dull voice.

"Was he hurt?" Minerva asked and Albus didn't answer immediately.

"He was burned by its blood. It got on his chest and face," Dumbledore said and then in a more quiet voice to himself, "and his scar." Minerva almost stopped walking in surprise but caught back up with Dumbledore's long strides.

"Albus! Demon's blood directly on his skin? Was he not in pain?" Minerva wanted to stop walking so quickly but Albus seemed determined to get to the Great Hall.

"Harry didn't seem to be in much pain. He will make a full recovery I'm sure, Minerva. I will answer your questions along with the other teachers as we wait for the students to enter. Come along Professor! This only happens once a year!" Albus said as he quickened his pace, a jolly smile overtaking the serious countenance he had a moment before.

The Headmaster opened the great doors of the hall and made his way toward the massive seat at the end. The other teachers were there all except the Potions professor Severus Snape and the Divination professor Sybil Trelawney. The professors spoke quietly amongst each other at the head table. All of them stopped and watched as Albus walked toward them and sat. Then as one, they all bombarded him with questions.

"What happened at King's Cross?" Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor asked urgently. The only thing the other professors were informed from Dumbledore of the attack was that it happened at the train station

"Were any muggles hurt?" The young Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage questioned in her kind voice.

"Did the Aurors handle it well? I heard it might have been a demon." Aurora Sinistra, professor of Astronomy stated in her deep, sultry accent. Her dark eyes gazed at Dumbledore with an almost sensual intensity.

"A demon?!" The Arithmancy professor Septima Vector squeaked in her high voice. "But the probability of a demon just appearing in the middle of London is almost impossible! The odds are-"

"Astronomical?" Aurora provided with a wink, causing professor Vector to blush and falter. Albus listened to his colleagues for a moment with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before holding up a hand, effectively stopping all questions.

"Where is Severus?" he asked and the other professors looked around as if the Potions master would walk through the door at that moment. Minerva answered for them.

"Severus should arrive shortly. In the middle of August he started on a task for his N.E.W.T. students that is taking most of his time. He wanted to forgo the Feast altogether but I informed him of his mandatory attendance."

"I have not forgotten our conversation Minerva," The silky voice of Severus Snape filtered into the Hall as he made his way from a side door to the Head table. His dark eyes peered at the Deputy Headmistress. "I am present to see the new Slytherin students sorted, even if putting my costly brews in stasis will temper their potency."

"You must eat sometime Severus." Septima put forth in a quiet voice, her freckled face still pink and her pale green eyes watching the dark man. The potions professor didn't seem to hear her and looked down at his empty plate.

"I am here am I not?" he muttered softly after a moment and glanced swiftly at the Arithmancy teacher. Septima smiled shyly and nodded as the Astronomy instructor gazed at them with a smirk. The other professors looked anywhere but at them.

"Severus, do you have any more information about what happened?" Albus asked, piercing the playful atmosphere of the Head table. Severus shook his head and grimaced, his hair a sheet of black covering half of his pale face.

"I know nothing about it. Not who could have invoked the demon or why it targeted the Potter boy." He answered and the Head table gasped as one.

"Little Harry Potter was attacked by the demon?" Aurora queried with a worried bite to her full bottom lip.

"He will make a complete recovery before the night is over, but he will stay in the hospital wing through the Sorting." Albus stated, calming the professors' concerns. "Arthur and Molly Weasley rescued him and fought the demon. It escaped by portkey after the Aurors arrived."

"Molly fought the demon?" Filius asked with an incredulous smile breaking out on his diminutive face. "If she were still a student I'd award her enough points to win the Cup!"

"Who knew Arthur had it in him." Professor of Care of Magical Creatures Silvanus Kettleburn commented in his gravelly voice, his eyepatch slipping down his face to expose a dark and empty socket. He absentmindedly pushed it back up with a wooden hand. The instructors closest to him shuddered.

"I know who was most talented at invocation but they couldn't have done this. The reason being they're in Azkaban or dead." Severus continued with a scowl, the concern his colleagues shared for Harry and the Weasleys making his mood even dourer.

"Were they the only ones in the Inner Circle able to invoke one this powerful?"

"As far as my knowledge goes, yes. Though I entered the Inner Circle after the time of demons, as you well know Headmaster."

Albus nodded solemnly and motioned to Minerva to retrieve the Sorting Hat. The students were arriving soon. He looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall where the rafters disappeared and faded into the night sky above. The stars shone brightly, but none as bright as Mars. Its angry red speck of light dampened Albus' enthusiasm for the Sorting and the desire to return to his office became an almost physical pain. He tapped his golden goblet in front of him and it filled itself with brandy. Albus took a large gulp amongst the amused and perturbed gaze of his colleagues.

The students started to pour in, bringing with them loud conversation and a sea of bright eyes and black robes. Albus' eyes unconsciously located Harry's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who looked worried and anxious. They were looking around at the Gryffindor table in an obvious search for their best friend. The Granger girl looked up at the Head table and locked eyes with Albus. He nodded imperceptibly to her and she started before giving him a beaming smile and turning to her red headed friend and guided him to a seat, talking excitedly.

After a moment of contained pandemonium, the older students sat and lowered their voices as the first years entered through the giant double doors. Scared and excited faces looked around in awe at the floating candles and enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. There was a low hum of magic in the air, heard by all but acknowledged by none.

Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool in front of the line of first years and sat the ancient Sorting hat upon it. She stepped back and instantly the Sorting hat came alive and sung its song.

As the song commenced, Severus leaned over to speak to Albus in a low voice that didn't carry. "Was Potter harmed by the demon's weapon?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"No, unless you count burns from his attempt to wield it against the demon itself." he answered and Severus whispered a curse.

"Idiot boy. There's no telling what the outcome of that will be."

"Indeed. Touching a demonic tool always has unforeseen circumstances. I will keep a close watch on the boy. I would like you to do so as well, Severus." Albus said softly, looking pointedly over his half-moon spectacles. Severus cursed again.

"Of course I will be watching him. He would die several times over if not for me getting him out of all the trouble he causes for himself." He muttered unhappily and Albus chuckled, making Severus' scowl even more severe.

The Sorting Hat was finished singing and everyone clapped politely. Professor McGonagall started to call out names of first years to be sorted.

"Look at Ginny, she looks so nervous!" Ron whispered to Hermione with glee. Even at eleven years old it was hard for Ron to ever catch Ginny less than self-assured. Now the redheaded first year was looking around nervously and almost hiding behind a blond haired girl next to her. Hermione looked sympathetic.

"Everyone is nervous to be Sorted Ron, don't make fun." She whispered back reproachfully. Ron smirked.

"Right, like you last year muttering spells under your breath." He grinned and Hermione smacked his arm, her face going red.

"I wasn't the one thinking we had to wrestle a troll to get in, Ron." She fired back. Ron laughed loudly, causing everyone in Gryffindor to look over at him. Percy shushed them and pointed with a thumb to the Sorting still in session. They quieted but not without Ron sticking his tongue out at Percy immaturely.

"Ginny Weasley" McGonagall called finally after most of the first years were sorted. There was only her and another black haired boy left. She rushed to the stool and put the hat over her head.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the Hall watched, broken only when Ginny suddenly shouted "NO!" and almost ripped the hat off her head. Several students laughed disbelievingly. Then shortly after her outburst the hat sorted Ginny with a loud "Gryffindor!" and she took her seat across from Ron.

The applause of the Gryffindor table was always the loudest and it was as flamboyant as ever when the last of the Weasleys was sorted into its ranks.

"That's all of us lions!" Ron shouted with a bright smile at Ginny as she ducked her head, embarrassed at her loud reception. The twins made a scene of congratulating her. She whipped strands of hair from her eyes and pouted when they finished.

"That stupid rag wanted me in Slytherin! Can you believe that!?" She complained fiercely in a low voice. Ron looked shocked and the twins faked like they were stabbed with daggers.

"Not our Ginny!" Said George with an overly anguished sigh.

"She couldn't be a slimy snake!" Fred retorted and put a protective arm over Ginny's shoulder which she instantly pushed off.

"Not even if she used our brooms and lied to Mum when she didn't return them to the shed."

"Or when she stole my wand and hexed me when I demanded it back!" Fred said, his voice going hard. Ginny looked unabashed.

"Get over it. That was an age ago." She said dismissively with her head held high.

"It was last week!" Fred replied hotly. Hermione giggled behind her hand.

A hush fell over the Hall as Dumbledore stood after the last boy went to Ravenclaw. He opened his arms wide, as if he desired to embrace every student at once. A feeling of warmth swept through everyone and none could fight the content sensation that rested upon them. The Headmaster's beaming smile took in every wizard and witch in attendance.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all first years! Welcome back to everyone else! I have a few things to say, but first I need you all full so you won't listen too closely. Tuck in!" He shouted and everyone laughed and cheered as the Feast began.

"I hope Harry's okay." Hermione said again as she put mashed potatoes onto her plate. Ginny stopped eating and looked up sharply.

"What happened to Harry? Does anyone know? I didn't see him on the train." She asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I think Dumbledore knows he's okay. I got the feeling he knows exactly what happened." She replied, but her voice betrayed her worry. Ron ate quickly as ever, loaded his plate to capacity and emptying it just as quickly. Then suddenly, he pushed his plate away and started to get up from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered but Ron just nodded his head up at the Head table and stood. All the Gryffindors and some other students watched as Ron walked to the where the teachers were seated. The professors stopped and peered at him as one. Ron's apprehension spiked, but he kept his head high and his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" The Headmaster asked softly with a knowing smile. Ron swallowed, realizing that he just gathered the attention of almost everyone in the Hall.

"Sir, is Harry alright? Do you know where he is? And my parents?" He asked and winced when his voice hitched. He was determined not to look at Professor Sinistra who hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Mr. Potter is in the Hospital Wing. He is recovering and will be back to normal with a little rest. It is good that you came up here Mr. Weasley, not everyone is so brave to shamelessly garner the attention of so many." Dumbledore said and Ron's ears went as red as his hair. Now most of the instructors were hiding laughter. "I wish to see you and all of your siblings visit the Hospital Wing after the Feast. I have news."

Ron's eyes widened in confusion but he nodded and went back to his seat. He relayed the message to the others with mixed reactions. Percy nodded and continued eating, unperturbed. Ginny looked shocked and the twins looked at each other worriedly.

"Why does he want to see us?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yet."

The Feast dragged on to Ron who uncharacteristically wasn't hungry after the second plate. When desert appeared it looked completely unappealing and he nibbled on a peanut butter cookie if only to seem too anxious. Hermione kept muttering to herself and missing her mouth with her fork full of treacle tart. Ginny was stealing glances at a blond haired girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw and waved when the distracted looking girl noticed her and smiled vaguely.

Soon the desert vanished and Dumbledore stood again. This time his countenance was more serious and wave of disquiet brushed against the minds of the students that watched him.

"I'm sure some of you already know that King's Cross was attacked just as the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 ¾ ." He began and whispers of unease answered him. With a wave of his hand silence returned. "I will give you the good news that no wizard kind were seriously hurt, and all of your parents and guardians have been accounted for. More updates will be provided as details become available." Dumbledore watched as students looked around in confusion and some whispered to each other with worry.

"Now on to other, less interesting news. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students..."

Harry woke from his unsettling dream to the worried faces of his friends and Professor Dumbledore. He tried to master his shaking body and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. A quick inspection showed his bandages were gone and he felt much better than he did when he arrived. Harry tried to remember the nightmare he woke up from, but it was fading from memory fast.

"A snake, some guy with an orb in his chest, a forest, damn I can't remember." Harry muttered to himself and shook his head.

"Language Harry!" Hermione scolded which brought a smile to everyone.

"How're you feeling mate?" Ron asked. Harry could see the strain on his face and the other Weasleys.

"I'm fine. How are your parents?" Harry answered causing an unexpected reaction. All of the Weasleys present blanched and turned to look at Dumbledore with questions on their lips. The headmaster preemptively lifted his hand.

"Your parents saved Harry's life but only sustained minor injuries." He explained calmly in the face of shocked redheads. "They are resting at St. Mungos and will make a full recovery. The reason I brought you all here was not only to see young Harry here, but to transport you to St. Mungos to visit your parents. Time is limited, but you will all be allowed to see them."

The Weasley children's fears were assuaged and they looked ready to leave at that moment. Dumbledore took them to the fireplace of the Hospital wing and soon they left. Dumbledore returned to Harry's bed and looked at the boy from behind half-moon glasses.

"Is everything alright Harry? Do you feel well enough to join classes tomorrow?" He asked and Harry looked down, deep in thought.

"I feel good, great even. I just want to get out of this bed." he replied with a laugh. Hermione smiled slightly and smoothed his bed sheets nervously, looking down at her hands.

"You don't feel any adverse reaction to the flame?" Dumbledore pressed and Harry looked up and locked eyes with the elder wizard. He wanted to say no, that there was nothing out of the ordinary, but he couldn't. For a moment Harry hesitated, and then looked at his hands that were now devoid of dressing.

"My hands feel tingly. Like I'm using wandless magic even when I'm not. It's not as bad as before and it doesn't hurt at all. It actually feels good, like I'm putting my hands in front of a warm fire after being in the cold." he replied and Hermione reached out and held his right hand in hers. Harry looked her and she smiled softly. Harry almost started to explain his dream to Dumbledore but thought better of it. He didn't know what it meant and it couldn't have been more than just a nightmare. He couldn't remember it all anyway.

"Demonic tools are created by chaos magic, the magic of demons. Handling those tools can have consequences that go beyond understanding. If you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to return here or inform a staff member. I am happy to see you well Harry." Dumbledore explained and then quickly swept from the room as if longing to be away. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"Too much has happened today and I don't understand half of it. What happened after I couldn't get through to the platform?" Harry asked and Hermione tilted her head in thought.

"I was already on the train by that time Harry, but Ron came into my compartment looking more shook than I'd ever seen him. He said you didn't come through and his parents went back to see what was going on, but then there was a crash and I looked out the window. The whole platform wall was destroyed! I had to jinx Ron to keep him from running back out onto the platform. Then the train started moving and the rest of our time was spent worrying about you and Ron's parents." Hermione finished and was looking at Harry as if he were still injured and unconscious. Harry squeezed her hand gently.

"They're okay, Ron's mum and dad. I got lucky, and they were awesome!" Harry thought back to what Molly and Arthur did in amazement. "Ron's dad kept the demon from stabbing me and then his mum disarmed it and did something that brought me to her."

"The summoning charm," Hermione muttered and Harry nodded.

"Yeah probably. But then Arthur started fighting it and he made his wand into a sword and jumped like ten meters into the air!" Harry said excitedly and Hermione gasped.

"How?" she asked curiously but Harry shrugged.

"They were doing so much advanced magic I couldn't keep up. Molly did this charm that made a dome of light protect us from the demon. It must have hit the shield as hard as it could at least five times before it broke through."

Hermione listened as Harry recapped the event until Madam Pomfrey checked on him and, seeing that he was healed, let him go with a warning to return if the pain returns. They walked back to Gryffindor tower talking about the magic the Weasley parents used and how quickly they would be able to learn it themselves.

The common room was nearly empty when they entered. Only a sixth year Harry didn't know was there looking to be finishing up some homework. He gave Harry a nod of greeting that Harry returned. Hermione wished Harry a goodnight and retreated to her dorm almost immediately. No doubt tired from worry and exhausted with relief.

Harry stayed awake, energized due to waking up so soon from a long nap. He tried to remember more of his dream but couldn't. It seemed much less sinister than it did when he first woke up. He went up to the second year dorms and went straight to his bed. His trunk and belongings were all at the foot of his four poster, and Harry hurried to jump in and close the curtains. He fished his book _The Hands of Gods_ from his trunk and resigned himself to a night of reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"You fell asleep reading a book, didn't you?"

They were at the first breakfast at Hogwarts and students used this time not only to eat, but to catch up with friends before their Head of House would come with class schedules. Harry paused spreading butter on his blueberry muffin and looked at the girl sitting next to Ginny who asked him the question.

She was slightly smaller than Ginny and had wavy blond hair that went past the part of her Harry could see. Her eyes were wide and gray, and there was a small smile on her pale face as if she wanted to laugh at something but it would be rude in front of everyone.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked back. The girl's smile widened a bit and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Harry why are there braids in your hair?" Ron asked as he looked away from his bacon and eggs at him. Harry's hands swooped up to his hair and he felt some of it was twisted together and sticking straight up. He used both hands to untangle it. The gray eyed girl looked mildly disappointed. Harry looked closer and saw that some of her hair had small braids in it too.

"My mom used to call them Tome pucks. They'll read over your shoulder and give you that relaxed feeling that reading gives you. And if you fall asleep they'll pull and twist your hair to wake you up." She said to Harry as if Ron didn't interrupt her. Ginny smiled fondly at her friend and Ron gave a little chuckle.

"Er, hi I'm Harry. Welcome to Gryffindor." Harry attempted to switch the subject with a bemused smile at the girl. She did a little sitting curtsy.

"I'm not a Gryffindor." The girl replied and showed her blue trimmed tie. "I made Ravenclaw last night." Harry waited for her to say her name but she went back to her oatmeal. Harry's left eye started to twitch.

"That was a surprise. What did the hat say to make you chose?" Ginny asked and the blond took her time to answer. Harry wanted to tap his foot in impatience.

"Nothing. I picked Ravenclaw because I like the color blue." she stated and Ron snorted. Harry decided to leave the girl alone for the moment. The hall doors opened again and Hermione stepped through and made a beeline for them, somehow knowing where she was going through her face was covered by _Voyages with Vampires_.

"Good morning everyone." She said while grabbing some fruit. "Harry, you have braids in your hair. Did you finish Hands of Gods?" Hermione asked, making Harry and Ron gawk at her and the blond girl beam.

"Wait, so tome pucks are real?" Ron questioned her. Hermione closed her book and set it down while casting Ron an incredulous look.

"Tome pucks?" Hermione repeated with a laugh. "I've never heard of those. I just wake up with braids in my hair sometimes after falling asleep reading. It doesn't happen at home, strangely enough."

"That's because Hogwarts has the largest colony of tome pucks this side of the world!" The blond first year declared. Hermione looked over at her and smiled patiently.

"You're name was Luna Lovegood wasn't it? Good on you for making Ravenclaw, I almost went there myself." Luna smiled back at Hermione and Harry clicked his tongue at them.

"So that's your name? Luna?" Harry asked and Luna grinned and winked.

"Not enough context for you to figure it out yourself, was there?" Luna replied and stood up. "Here comes Professor Flitwick. I need to ask him a question about how useful charms would be to find invisible creatures. I know there must be so many here! See you in class Ginny!" Harry watched confusedly as she skipped up to Professor Flitwick before looking up and regarded Ron and Ginny concernedly.

"Hey, how are your parents?" He asked seriously. Ron grinned and shrugged.

"They're fine. Actually, they might already be back home by now." Ron answered and Harry returned his grin.

"Good. I hope you told them thank you for me."

"Yeah mate. They said don't worry about it. You're one of us." Harry nodded, smiling and saw Professor McGonagall make her way to them.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, you are feeling better now?" Professor McGonagall asked and handed them their schedules. Harry nodded and gave a smile McGonagall didn't return. "Good. I hope nothing will impede your progress in Transfiguration this year." She warned and Harry shook his head emphatically.

"Absolutely not Professor. I feel right as rain!" Harry said but Professor McGonagall already moved on. Harry looked at his schedule then rolled his eyes. "Defense first this time. Maybe Lockhart isn't as bad as he seems." he said with forced optimism. Ron groaned and got up and grabbed his pack.

"Yeah maybe he can teach us how to get his hair like his. Mine can use some bounce to it." He said and Harry laughed while they went to class.

"Slayer of the Midnight Morgue-robber of Maryland. Defeater of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class. These accomplishments all belong to one man, me. Gilderoy Lockhart." Gilderoy Lockhart smiled with flashing teeth at the second years that filled his classroom. Only the girls smiled back, though Ron was holding back laughter. "But I don't only dabble in defense. I also have a line of products for hair care and fashion design, see my published works for more details." Ron and Harry both tried unsuccessfully to stifle laughter at that, and gained the attention of Lockhart.

"Mr. Weasley, I see you're paying attention to my little speech. Let's see if you did the same when reading my coursework. What dark creature did I defeat using the freezing charm?" Lockhart asked pointedly. Ron's laughter was cut short and he floundered. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Lockhart ignored her.

"Um, the uh, Wagga Werewolf?" Ron ventured and Lockhart's eyes narrowed even as his mouth lifted in a smile.

"Wrong Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger, the answer? "He replied and Hermione beamed.

"You used the freezing charm Immobilous to stop the outbreak of Cornish pixies in the village of Westerbrook as stated in Year with the Yeti." she answered promptly and Professor Lockhart flashed her a roguish grin.

"Correct Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley if you cannot keep your thoughts in your head without disrupting class you will be sent out." Lockhart finished and Ron slumped in his seat, properly chastised.

Lockhart then took out his wand and with a flick all the table and chairs the class was sitting in slid to opposite sides of the room. Everyone looked at their teacher in confusion and excitement.

"It's time to give a small presentation of my most recent accomplishment." Lockhart declared and with another flick of his wand everything in the classroom changed dramatically. All of the tables and chairs disappeared, the floor morphed into tall grass and the walls were switched with a backdrop of mountains and grassy cliffs. Harry and the rest of the class whipped their heads around to catch everything. It seemed the only thing that didn't change was the smell. It still smelled like the defense classroom, which meant vanilla and fresh lilac.

"This is the illusion charm. A bit too high level to teach you all, but I will use it now to give you a treat. Me, in action. Look over here, in the brush, and see the creature that ravaged the village nearby only to be defeated by me, Gilderoy Lockhart." Lockhart pointed to a dense patch of bushes to the left and Harry watched as a massive form erupted from the brush and scuttled on many legs. It was a giant spider, an Acromantula at least two meters tall and three meters long. The females in the class screamed and the males yelled and backed away. Ron yelped and backpedaled into Neville behind him, who looked just as scared as Ron. Harry had his wand out instinctively, forgetting it was an illusion.

"Remember it cannot harm you. This is an illusion, a memory." Lockhart said and pointed to his right. A figure with bright blond hair was crouched in the grass "See? There is a slightly younger yet still handsome me lying in wait. Watch what I do next."

Harry was enraptured as he witnessed the illusioned Lockhart trap the spider in a spell and do battle. Even though he wasn't actually there, Harry still felt the power of the spells, and the anxiety of watching Lockhart narrowly escape certain death from the vicious swipes of the Acromantula claws and bites from its hellish maw. Lockhart hastily drew symbols on the ground with his wand that glowed and when the spider would step on them it would be paralyzed or stumble and fall over, allowing Lockhart to attack.

When the memory version of his teacher finally killed the spider with a series of cutting curses, Harry couldn't help but cheer with the rest of the class. The memory Lockhart knelt next to the carcass and cut parts off and put them in a satchel on his waist. He turned and smiled brightly as a group of people came running up to meet him. A well-endowed woman ran into his arms and Lockhart swung her around once before giving her a deep kiss. Harry choked as the girls gasped and giggled. The real Lockhart grinned and flicked his wand.

Soon the illusion dispersed and they were back in the classroom. The walls with portraits of smiling Lockhart's and the hardwood floor came suddenly and Harry for a moment felt claustrophobic. He sat back in a chair and wondered what Lockhart would do next.

"Sorry about that last bit. Romonda wanted to personally thank me for destroying the beast that killed her brother. Happens a lot when you're a professional monster slayer, and incredibly handsome." Lockhart grinned and then started to unbutton the sleeve of his left arm. He pulled up the sleeve to show a gruesome looking purple wound that looked like a bite mark. He looked at the students seriously.

"This is from the Acromantula. If you looked closely during the illusion you would have seen it lurch forward and do this just before I cut it down. Though the poison is gone and I'm in no danger, I will have this mark for the rest of my life. This is the price of a life of adventure."

Lockhart continued his lecture in a more subdued tone detailing the dangers of rushing into a situation without planning and not having the right supplies for each adventure. It felt to Harry a bit like Lockhart wanted them to become monster hunters and this was his recruitment speech. A look around the classroom showed Harry that most of the boys and a few of the girls might have wanted to drop out of school and go on adventures right then and there. Harry knew after last year's quest for the Sorcerer's stone he needed to know how to plan for perilous missions since they seemed to be drawn to him. He resolved to pay close attention to what Lockhart had to say from now on.

When the class was over Ron and Hermione were gushing about the lesson on their way to Transfiguration.

"Did you see how he trapped that spider?" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh, what I would do to learn that severing charm he used!" Hermione responded. Harry nodded along with them before remembering something.

"Hey Ron, what happened to Lockhart being a fraud and his works a bunch of sappy romance novels?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ron shrugged, but his ears were turning red.

"Well now that we know he does all that for real, it's kind of different, you know? I mean look at how he demolished that Acromantula, Harry!"

"Did you think I wouldn't check before thinking he was the real deal?" Hermione asked Harry with a wry smile. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, he does have a strong jaw and deep blue eyes. I thought maybe you read his books for a different reason." He said lightly and flashed Hermione a teasing smile before dodging her punch aimed at his arm. "I didn't know the wizarding world had such crazy jobs." Harry said more seriously.

"Well think about it. My brothers are curse breakers and dragon handlers. Why wouldn't wizards be monster hunters too?" Ron pointed out. Harry grinned. Every year the wizarding world gets bigger and more wonderful to him.

Harry was anticipating this Transfiguration lesson since he still didn't know if he could transfigure something wandlessly. They were paired with the Ravenclaws. When Harry arrived they all looked at him with mixed looks of pity, awe and curiosity. Harry tried to ignore them but a girl came up to meet them.

"Hey Harry, are you okay? I heard you were attacked at the train station and I didn't see you at the feast last night." She said with a look of concern. Harry put on a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, really. It was nothing." He replied but a boy stepped up.

"It was nothing to fight off a demon?" He questioned with a disbelieving tone. Harry winced.

"Wait, how did you hear about that?" Harry asked. The boy shrugged.

"The prefects overheard the Professors talking about it. I overheard the prefects." The boy explained with a grin.

Harry was in a dilemma. He wanted to tell them the story because looking back on it, the whole thing was pretty cool, but he didn't want to tell them how badly the demon beat him or for them to make it a huge rumor and over exaggerate his involvement. He sat there half smiling for a moment while all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked at him expectantly.

"Look really, I didn't do anything. I just ran until Dumbledore showed up." Harry answered safely. The Ravenclaw students looked at each other then back at him.

"Nundu dung Potter." Said the boy Harry thought might be named Terry Boot. "What about the demon?" Ron stepped in front of Harry and glared at Terry.

"Hey lay off alright? If Harry wants to tell you what happened he'll send you an owl. Come on guys." He said and moved past the other students into the Transfiguration classroom. Harry noticed as he took his seat that there was a cat sitting on the desk watching as they filled the room. Harry didn't know Professor McGonagall was a cat person. He thought her more of a dog kind of lady. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed at the cat.

"Did you know McGonagall had a tabby?" He whispered. Something about the classroom made him feel like he should talk as quietly as possible. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Super cute cat though." She whispered back. Harry was about to agree when the cat leaped forward and transformed into Professor McGonagall herself. Harry almost fell back on his chair and was happy to see he wasn't the only one. Ron let out a loud "Whoa!" and the class gave applause. McGonagall looked mildly pleased with the reaction.

"Thank you class. Now, we are going to start on inanimate to animate transfiguration which means turning a nonliving or moving thing into a living or moving thing. All of you have a cup on your desk and we will be turning that cup into mice, like so." She then pointed her wand at the cup on her desk and pronounced the spell and the cup became a white mouse. Professor McGonagall soon set everyone to work on the practical.

Harry took out his wand and then hesitated, looking at it. Transfiguration was harder than pretty much any other subject because the visualization process needed while performing the incantation and wand movements together. But wandlessly, would it be harder or easier? Harry wondered if he would even need the same incantation or just the visualization. The chapter about wandless transfiguration was one of the last in Hands of Gods and Harry wasn't that far yet. A part of him thought it best to just do it with a wand until he knew how to do it wandlessly, but another part of him wanted to at least try it.

Before Harry could decide, Professor McGonagall stood behind him.

"Mr. Potter, is there something wrong with your wand?" She asked and Harry shook his head. "Then why haven't you tried to turn your cup into a mouse? Ms. Granger has already finished." Harry looked over to Hermione and saw a white mouse on her desk sniffing her fingers. Harry looked back at his cup.

"I actually have a question professor, uh about wandless magic." Harry said and saw McGonagall's eyebrow rise. He blushed, realizing that he gained the attention of the whole class. "Um, would doing wandless transfiguration still need the incantation or just the visualization?" Professor McGonagall studied Harry's embarrassed face a little longer before walking to the front and addressing the whole class.

"Mr. Potter asked a question I seem to get often in second and third year classes. He asked if Wandless Transfiguration needed the incantation or just the visualization. The answer is neither. Wandless transfiguration is not possible." Harry gasped as did Hermione and a few Ravenclaws. Harry looked at Hermione in confusion and betrayal. Why is the Transfiguration chapter in Hands of Gods so many pages if it weren't possible?

"I will reiterate." McGonagall continued. "Wandless Transfiguration is not possible for a second or even a third year student to learn. You simply do not possess enough magical power to perform it. Any attempt will exhaust you completely or in worst case kill you. I will not tolerate any one of you trying wandless transfiguration in my classroom or anywhere in Hogwarts. If I catch you, you will be expelled is that clear?" A few students mumbled the affirmative. "I asked if that was clear." McGonagall repeated sternly.

"Yes Professor McGonagall!" was the answer and she nodded, satisfied. Harry sighed and brandished his wand. He said the incantation and pointed his wand at the cup and watched as it gained a tail and whiskers. Harry grimaced. If there were any class without instant gratification, it was transfiguration.

After class Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry plopped down on a seat and flicked his index finger and thumb together, making the plate of sandwiches float slowly to him.

"I thought you read all of Hands of Gods Hermione." Harry groused after taking a bite of his sandwich. Hermione wiped her mouth and gave Harry an affronted look.

"Of course I finished it Harry!" She answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me we couldn't learn wandless transfiguration?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Silvers writes the Transfiguration portion just like all the rest of the book. He didn't say anything about needing more power or training." She answered and Harry scrunched up his face in displeasure.

"He must have learned Wandless Transfiguration very carefully or he's super powerful. Man, expulsion for trying to learn magic! That's hardcore." Harry said and took another morose bite of his sandwich.

"Not just any magic, Harry. Wandless Transfiguration. You still have Charms and Jinxes and other spells to try and learn. Leave the advanced stuff for later." Hermione suggested sensibly. Ron looked between both of his friends and chuckled.

"I'm not even going to try advanced Wandless anything yet. I'm still struggling to make things move toward me without it giving up halfway." he said and Harry grinned.

"What's your mantra?" Harry asked.

"Move toward me"

"That's a command isn't it?" Hermione interjected. "Isn't the mantra supposed to be a statement in the present tense?"

"Probably. I'm not an expert Hermione!" Ron bit out. Hermione's hair seemed to bristle like a cat's tail.

"Everyone knows that Ron." She responded and Ron went red. Harry stood up abruptly.

"Don't we have Charms after this? Come on, maybe Professor Flitwick can help." He said and grabbed his bag. Hermione and Ron were still glaring at each other when he turned around after a few steps.

"Come on!" Harry repeated and they both huffed but followed.

Harry and his friends walked into the Charms classroom and found Professor Flitwick flicking his wand at a stack of books and stacking them up in front of the class. Harry greeted him and the small professor gave the three a big smile and a squeaky "Hello there!" Hermione stepped forward.

"Professor, we have a quick question before class begins." she said and Flitwick gave them a knowing glance.

"This is about wandless magic isn't it?" he said and the three students blinked. Flitwick chuckled. "Professor McGonagall told me about your question in her class Mr. Potter. A bit above your level but no less insightful. Now, what do we have?"

"Professor, what sort of mantras are best for wandless Charms?" Hermione asked and Professor Flitwick looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Charms is most effective wandlessly with simple mantras and quick movements. One thing about a Charm is the speed of which charmed objects move or change in response to body movements. The tricky thing is the slower your body movement, the faster charmed objects will move toward you, be banished away, float or explode. Slow movements are generally more powerful in any wandless magic field, though with focus any quick movement can counter a slow movement in a duel."

"Sir, would a command work better than a statement for a wandless charm mantra?" Harry asked and Professor Flitwick shook his head.

"Commands won't work for any mantra. It must be a statement in the present tense. That is one of the few conditions of performing magic wandlessly." Flitwick answered and Ron looked away pointedly when Hermione grinned victoriously in his direction. "Ah, more students are coming now. Seems we must leave the rest of your questions until after class."

"Yes sir." Harry, Ron and Hermione replied, turning away to find a seat.

"Oh, and take fifteen points to Gryffindor for your questions. I do enjoy seeing true interest in the subjects of magic. "Flitwick added bringing a smile to their faces.

The class was spent learning the cushioning charm for which Harry used a very heavy book to practice on. When he got the hang of it with a wand, Harry started to think of a good mantra and movement for the charm.

"This is cushioned." He muttered and waved his hand at the heavy book. Then he took the book in both hands and looked at Ron who was dozing with his head on the desk. With a grin Harry whacked Ron across the back of his head. If the wandless charm didn't work then Ron may have been seriously hurt. Instead, Ron woke, swearing loudly and tripped over his chair trying to get away from Harry who was roaring with laughter.

"That's not funny Harry!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his head and scowling when he realized what happened. After that they had a mini battle involving throwing cushioned objects at each other until the bell rang.

Throughout the week Harry would occasionally run into Lockhart and it seemed the vain man was only serious when he was talking about monster hunting. Any other time he would pull Harry aside and regal Harry of stories about fame and give him unwanted tips about how to maximize the attention he got from everyone. It was annoying especially since Harry's classes with the famous wizard were so exciting and informative.

Harry also had Quidditch practice to worry about now. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain didn't hesitate to wake Harry up before the crack of dawn and demand his presence on the pitch. Ron and Hermione would dutifully follow him to practice to yell encouragements and chase off spies. One such morning Harry was racing after the practice snitch when suddenly a blinding light started to flicker in his eyes as if someone's watch caught the Sun's reflection. Harry looked around for the source and saw a group of green robed students laughing and pointing at him. The practice snitch fluttered away and disappeared. Harry was livid.

"Hey there's Slytherins down there! They're messing up my concentration!" he roared at his team and flew down toward the rival team. Ron and Hermione ran up behind them to listen in.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Wood started angrily at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain. "We booked the pitch this morning!"

"Professor Snape gave up a pass. We need to train our new Seeker." Flint explained with a self-satisfied smirk and brandished a written note in their faces. Wood snatched it out of his hand and read Snape's barely legible scrawl. He then crumpled it up, slammed it down and stepped on it.

"Who's your new player huh? You better hope he can fly well enough to cover the rest of your losers!" Wood challenged and the Slytherins scowled but made way for Draco Malfoy to come forward. Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Malfoy?! He's your new Seeker? Malfoy couldn't catch a snitch if it had no wings and was tied to his broom." Harry said, making the Gryffindors laugh.

"Don't get jealous of my talent and resourcefulness Potter. I'm sure your low grade broom could fetch a fair price in a charity market." Malfoy countered causing the Gryffindors to protest that Harry's broom was top of the line.

"Potter's broom is still last year's model and he's the only one with a Nimbus. Everyone on Slytherin team has the top of the line Nimbus 2001, courtesy of Malfoy." Flint bit in. Harry shook his head in disgust.

"So you bought your way on the team? Did you even try out Malfoy? Is that why you need the pitch this morning, so you can learn which part of the broom to sit on?" Hermione cut in, bristling in anger. "You really are less than a flobberworm without your father's coffers."

Malfoy looked over to Hermione and glared as if seeing the one thing he hated most. "I don't know why you're even here! You don't even play Quidditch! Don't talk about things you don't understand you disgusting Mudblood!"

Several things happened at once. All of the Slytherins started laughing, the Gryffindors rushed forward in protest and reached for their wands and Ron dashed in front of them all, pushing Hermione back and grabbed Malfoy's neck.

"Never say that word to Hermione again!" He thundered, angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Then before the Slytherins could touch him Ron threw Malfoy backward hard with a flash of light, making him fly several meters before landing painfully. The Slytherins rushed to see if he was unharmed and gave Ron half warning half scared looks. The Gryffindors patted Ron's back and laughed at the Slytherin's misfortune. Harry didn't know what Malfoy said but knew what Ron did. He used wandless magic.

Harry and Hermione led Ron away from the scene and toward Hagrid's hut. When they got there Hagrid let them in and asked how they were.

"How dare he? To you? How dare him!" Ron said over and over. Hagrid looked at Harry and Hermione for explanation.

"Harry was practicing Quidditch when the Slytherin team showed up and said it was their turn. There was an argument and Malfoy, who's the new Seeker for Slytherin called me something that got everyone mad." Hermione explained.

"Well, what'd he call yer?" Hagrid asked. Hermione shrugged.

"A Mudblood or something." She said uncaringly but Ron and Hagrid exploded.

"That little slime ball!" Hagrid roared while Ron kept on with his tirade, now increased in volume.

"What happened after tha'?" Hagrid asked and Hermione glanced at Ron before continuing. "Ron grabbed him and pushed him after yelling in his face. By the way Ron, that could get you in trouble! Thank you for defending me but you shouldn't attack other students for my sake."

Ron shook his head angrily and said nothing. Harry watched both his friends before huffing loudly.

"Okay I'll bite. What's Mudblood mean?" He asked and Hermione smiled slightly. Ron scowled.

"It's an insult. Probably the worst one you can give. It means dirty blood. Malfoy called Hermione that because her parents are muggles, not wizards." Harry gasped and matched Ron's scowl with his own.

"If I hear him call you that again Hermione, I don't care if Snape is watching, he's getting cursed!" Harry declared.

"Professor Snape, and no Harry don't! It's not worth it!" Hermione corrected but Harry just shook his head and changed the subject.


End file.
